<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一段野史 by NanKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521563">一段野史</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanKing/pseuds/NanKing'>NanKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanKing/pseuds/NanKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：需要警告的很多无法赘述，故事梗概就是警告。</p>
<p>作为腓特烈四世宠姬的杨在皇帝死后，与权臣莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friedrich von Goldenbaum IV/Yang Wenli, Kaiser Friedrich IV/Yang Wenli, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来源于一个同人本repo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当侍从报出舍恩菲尔德伯爵到来的消息时，热闹的宴会大厅有那么一瞬间突然的凝滞，随后又恢复热闹，只是人们的目光无不看向门口，对来人满是探究。</p>
<p>舍恩菲尔德伯爵本人并不拥有高贵的高登巴姆血脉，连旁系也算不上，他之所以能够继承舍恩菲尔德的姓氏，只是因为先皇弗里德里希四世的赐姓罢了，一如培尼明迪侯爵夫人和格林华德伯爵夫人一般。</p>
<p>“苏珊娜早就为陛下而死，格林华德伯爵夫人也已退隐，他来做什么……”</p>
<p>“还以为有先皇陛下的依仗吗？”</p>
<p>人们窃窃私语，声音不大不小，暗自交换眼神，舍恩菲尔德伯爵也恰巧能够听见，他在心里无奈叹气，从侍从的托盘上拿了一杯酒，就找了个角落坐下。</p>
<p>“谁给他的请柬？”有人问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这场宴会由立典拉德公爵举办，弗里德里希四世皇帝陛下去世后，奥丁陷入了长达数月的混乱，直至如今，才算是尘埃落定，立典拉德公爵由国务尚书升任帝国宰相，罗严克拉姆伯爵升任侯爵，二人将帝国中枢势力瓜分一空，此时正是犒赏部下的时刻，因此收到请柬前来赴宴的无不是帝国有功之臣，相比之下，舍恩菲尔德伯爵就尴尬的多。</p>
<p>无论如何，他也算不上是银河帝国的肱股之臣，难道要将“哄皇帝陛下开心，获得皇帝陛下的宠爱”当做大功一件吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使众人的质疑未曾诉诸于口，舍恩菲尔德伯爵也能猜中他们的心思。</p>
<p>哎呀，当年为了获得皇帝陛下的信爱，四处搜罗符合陛下口味的美人送入宫内，大言不惭地说“能够服侍皇帝陛下是你的福分，再能哄得陛下心情舒畅，那可就是天大的功劳”的不也正是这些人吗？</p>
<p>伯爵对于自己处于无人问津的状态深感满意，他品尝了一口手中的甘酿，倒是对立典拉德公爵生出几分佩服，倘若有机会，说不定他还要对那位老公爵盛赞一番，身为公爵日理万机，没想到在酒之一道也颇有造诣，较之他以往在宫内府所尝过的佳酿也毫不逊色。</p>
<p>不过皇帝陛下过世，他与这位公爵大人的交集也将止步于此了吧。舍恩菲尔德伯爵提了提自己的衣领，他不太喜欢这种正式的礼服，可惜的是出门时却被耳提面命的要求一定要穿得漂亮，不能为人所看轻。</p>
<p>他本来扮演的也就是个会被人看轻的角色，与穿上何种衣服，又有什么关系呢？伯爵本来想以此抗议，然而话到嘴边还是咽了回去，乖乖穿上礼服出门。</p>
<p>距离这位不太合群的伯爵不远处，坐着几位身着军装的将领，从衣着来看，从少将到上将都有，最次也是上校，他们远离旁边的舞会，似乎对美人没什么兴趣，也不曾与他人攀谈，可以说是与宴会的氛围格格不入，这方面某种程度上来说与舍恩菲尔德伯爵倒有相似之处。</p>
<p>列席中军衔最高的是罗严塔尔上将，他是一位有着出众外表的美男子，坐在他左手侧的是他的至交好友，同为上将的米达麦亚，两人的友谊已经化为一段佳话，作为两位将军赫赫军功的装饰品成为众人口中的谈资。</p>
<p>“我没见过年轻时的舍恩菲尔德伯爵，但是却见过格林华德伯爵夫人，”说话的是毕典菲尔特中将，他是个长相清秀却性格粗放急躁的青年：“同那位夫人相比，伯爵的姿容仪态无论哪一方面也差的有点太远了。”</p>
<p>同僚一如既往的耿直，让罗严塔尔和米达麦亚都哭笑不得，还是梅克林格中将将话头接了过去：“能与伯爵夫人的姿容相媲美了，也只有……”许是察觉到对上司评头论足的不妥，中将将后半截吞在肚子里，转而把目光放向话题的中心人物：“我曾在一次宫内晚宴中遇到过舍恩菲尔德伯爵，现在看他与年轻时并无多大改变。”</p>
<p>简而言之就是这位伯爵一直都是没什么美姿容的普通模样。</p>
<p>“皇帝陛下的口味也真是奇怪。”毕典菲尔特总结，被坐在他旁边的鲁兹制止了，议论一位没什么身份地位的伯爵无关紧要，妄议皇帝就是很大的罪名了。</p>
<p>倒不是说他们心中对皇帝陛下怀有什么敬畏之心。</p>
<p>“罗严克拉姆侯爵到！”侍从喊出了姗姗来迟的重要客人的名头。大厅立刻爆出热情的呼声，不论虚情和假意，这位客人确实受着众人的欢迎。</p>
<p>角落里的几位将领也都站起来，他们同属于罗严克拉姆侯爵麾下，是元帅府的重要成员，因此远远的向自己的领导敬了个军礼。</p>
<p>罗严克拉姆侯爵同他们点头示意，便立刻被立典拉德公爵给拉住寒暄了起来。</p>
<p>这位过分年轻的侯爵使原本就灯壁辉煌的大厅显得更为璀璨，他有着极为出众的美貌，在场中无论是俊男还是美女没有一个可以与其相媲美，就像梅克林格中将未说出口的那样，能与其比肩的大约就只有侯爵的胞姐，格林华德伯爵夫人了。</p>
<p>舍恩菲尔德伯爵也抱着从容欣赏的态度注视着这位意气风发的年轻侯爵，同时内心也相当疑惑——罗严克拉姆侯爵将请柬送到自己那里要求自己过来，所为何事？</p>
<p>很快罗严克拉姆侯爵就结束了与立典拉德公爵的谈话，从双方的表情来看这场对谈二人都不是很满意。年轻的侯爵迅速走向自己部下，却在半道停下，换了个方向。</p>
<p>他看见了威利·冯·舍恩菲尔德。</p>
<p>这位伯爵有着与侯爵截然不同的长相，同侯爵美丽却凛然的气质不同，伯爵较为文弱，普通的黑发黑眼也完全无法同侯爵灿烂辉煌的外貌争辉。</p>
<p>实际上，就是罗严克拉姆自己也时常疑惑，纳罕自己为何偏偏钟情于这名男子。</p>
<p>“莱因哈特。”舍恩菲尔德招呼他，他招呼侯爵的语气显得两人非常熟稔，而且有着几分常人不能及的亲昵，令人侧目。</p>
<p>莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆侯爵也并未掩饰二人熟识的事实，径直走过去拉了对方的手：“跟我过来。”</p>
<p>伯爵露出意外的神情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莱因哈特带着他来到了罗严塔尔米达麦亚这一桌，在齐刷刷的军礼中只有伯爵一个人十分茫然，他带着困惑但不轻慢的眼神环顾了一番莱因哈特麾下的这些将领，朝他们点头致意。</p>
<p>对他们他早已有所耳闻，甚至还打过几次照面。</p>
<p>“杨·威利。”莱因哈特向他们介绍。</p>
<p>这让罗严塔尔他们还在嗓子中的“伯爵大人”哑了下去。</p>
<p>杨蹙起眉头，对此有些无奈，随即道：“喊我杨就行了。”他抱怨：“确实无论过去多久，舍恩菲尔德听起来也不能习惯。”</p>
<p>巧妙的抱怨让双方陌生的空气变得缓和，但是并未达到轻松自如的地步。</p>
<p>因为莱因哈特还握着杨的手腕，他抓的相当牢固，轻易并不能挣脱，杨习惯了他的强势，略微尝试之后就放弃，在这种场合，他乐得对方掌握主动权。</p>
<p>“坐吧。”侯爵发话，自己在罗严塔尔右手边坐下，杨也不得不跟从着他紧挨着他的大腿坐下。</p>
<p>罗严塔尔用眼角瞟过上司与青年伯爵的行径，微微蹙眉，却也没有发表什么意见。</p>
<p>毕竟他本人的私生活也并不是什么值得称道的优秀青年，但是目睹上司带着情人——凭借着游猎情场的敏锐度他已经如此断定——参与与部下的宴席，实在不是一件让人愉快的事。</p>
<p>尤其是这位情人，还是已经驾崩的皇帝陛下的姬妾之一！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黄金树王朝的开国皇帝鲁道夫明文严禁同性恋，当时的他肯定也想不到自己子孙后代中反而会有人偏好此道吧。历史上甚至发生过皇帝携男宠私奔之事，可见禁令之严。</p>
<p>不过到了弗里德里希四世皇帝陛下时期，“礼制崩坏”，先祖的遗训变成了为了曲迎上意可以随意更改的东西，皇帝陛下喜欢幼女时，大臣和贵族们便物色幼女，皇帝陛下喜欢熟妇，甚至有贵族将自己的妻子送入宫中，及至皇帝突然声称看上一位少年，也并没有几个人表示过反对。</p>
<p>舍恩菲尔德伯爵可以说是黄金树王朝数百年历史中，第一位位封伯爵的男性姬妾，他与培尼明迪侯爵夫人，格林华德伯爵夫人三个人，基本上占完了弗里德里希四世陛下的下半生时光。</p>
<p>培尼明迪侯爵夫人早已化为尘埃，格林华德伯爵夫人容貌出众且品格高洁，再加上有一位炽手可热的侯爵弟弟，因此口碑向来优良，相比之下舍恩菲尔德伯爵就差的多了，他从十几岁入宫，算到如今已经十几年，以男性之身曲意奉承皇帝陛下，不知道受到多少口诛笔伐，名声更是几乎没有挽回的余地。</p>
<p>实际上，伯爵自己闲暇之余，也是看过那些批评文学，并对其中妄加揣测的皇家生活予以指正并投稿，可惜似乎没有一位媒体采信了他的说法，害的他最后只能悻悻然作罢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没想到，皇帝陛下不过去世数月，这个家伙居然就攀上了罗严克拉姆侯爵的高枝！真是令人不齿啊。</p>
<p>小角落里的事情因为主人翁本身吸引人眼球的能力而被全大厅关注，向来嗅觉灵敏的人们自然也不会错过这件事，立典拉德公爵的眉头一瞬间皱的可以夹死虫，但随即他放松神情，反而生出几分愉悦来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>毕典菲尔特中将讲述了一个自己不久之前刚刚经历的战事，他的舰队有“黑色枪骑兵”的称号，作风如同长官的作风而不是长相，是一个颇为令敌人头痛的强攻派，当然战斗中闹出的问题也不算小，此时拿出来说，不过是充作谈资。</p>
<p>听闻舰队因为冲的太快而与敌军交错，没法区分，罗严塔尔插话：“我还以为这是米达麦亚才会做出的事呢。”</p>
<p>被他打趣的好友倒了杯酒递进罗严塔尔手中：“会有那么一天的，有一天我与你对阵，我的旗舰不但要冲到你的旗舰面前，我还要登陆到托利斯坦里面，痛殴你。”</p>
<p>“也不必强攻。”一直只是聆听的人突然插话，杨伸出手来，用红酒倒出阵型：“这样围困不是更好吗？而且旁边是宇宙风，如果敌军算准了坐标，强攻很容易反而造成不必要的损失。”</p>
<p>莱因哈特握紧了他的手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章内容可能有部分描写引起不适。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>历史拐弯常常是从一点小事开始。</p>
<p>后人评价说安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔的入宫撬动了高登巴姆王朝的基石，也正是基于此种说法，毕竟在当时，皇帝征召一名女性入宫不过是时常发生的惯例罢了，至于她会牵扯出后面的罗严克拉姆侯爵，则完全是一件意料之外的事。</p>
<p>在罗严克拉姆侯爵尚未被赐姓时，他叫莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，在他人的眼光里是一个借着姐姐的荫庇往上爬的外戚，本身或许有几分才干，但更让人印象深刻的却是他的美貌。</p>
<p>为此，传言皇帝陛下之所以对弟弟也如此宠爱，实在是因为姐弟二人皆被陛下收入囊中的说法也有一定的市场。</p>
<p>这种说法遭到驳斥，乃是因为有人指出陛下对于男宠的口味与众不同，并举出了例子。</p>
<p>杨·威利，作为弗里德里希四世情人尚在安妮罗杰被征召之前几年，在此之前，皇帝陛下并未显露出对同性情人有任何兴趣，在此之后，也没有征召其他男性侍奉，因此这位帝国唯一的皇帝情夫，始终处于风口浪尖之上。</p>
<p>可惜的是莱因哈特对这位非自愿的替自己解围的男人没有什么好感，生不出半分感激之情，相反的是，他对这位男人始终抱怀着警惕之心，且从未松懈。</p>
<p>这一切都是因为格林华德伯爵夫人的缘故。夫人被征召后，立刻为皇帝陛下所宠爱，成为炽手可热的新宠，可惜的是皇帝陛下只有一个，他的情人却不知凡几，此种情况下，年轻的安妮罗杰立刻成为众矢之的。</p>
<p>“在我了解政治的肮脏手段之前，我先了解的是宫廷的肮脏手段。”传言罗严克拉姆侯爵曾经对自己的好友发出这种感慨。充分了解了胞姐的处境之后，莱因哈特对皇帝的情人拉了一份清单，并同好友研读起来，彼时尚且年轻的侯爵在男女之事上非常纯洁，因此对这份长到拖动屏幕也嫌手酸的清单感到分外咋舌。</p>
<p>不知餍足，贪婪，令人作呕的男人，这是莱因哈特对弗里德里希四世的评价，他对皇帝放任自己的欲望染指姐姐这件事永远无法释怀，并始终将怒火压抑在心中，等待有朝一日爆发出来，让烈焰焚烧整个王朝。</p>
<p>在这份冗长的名单中，有一些名字较为突出，她们大多是受宠时间长，时间段与安妮罗杰入宫时间有交集，会被安妮罗杰的受宠影响到自身切实利益的人，其中最为注目的就有两位。</p>
<p>培尼明迪伯爵夫人和舍恩菲尔德子爵。</p>
<p>前者漂亮艳丽，从少时受皇帝宠爱，到年岁渐长，安妮罗杰的轨迹仿佛她的翻版，而后者的受宠正和她的失宠重合，无论从哪方面来看，这种情况都容易孕育出嫉妒的毒汁。</p>
<p>一开始莱因哈特并未将舍恩菲尔德子爵列入考虑，由于帝国禁令的成功实施，实际上莱因哈特并未有过相关的意识，还是较为见多识广的好友提醒，这也是个宠姬。</p>
<p>“他是个男人，吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特质疑。</p>
<p>至此，即使聪敏如吉尔菲艾斯也不知如何解释了。</p>
<p>及至莱因哈特搞清事实的真相，已经是之后的事情了，再一次庆祝大捷的庆典上，皇帝陛下同时带了两位情人出场，分别是舍恩菲尔德子爵和安妮罗杰，这让看到电视转播的莱因哈特怒不可遏，一切皇帝与胞姐并存的画面，都能激起他胸中的怒火。</p>
<p>“啊，陛下居然带了那个婊子出来。”这是俱乐部里其他人说的话，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯立刻站了起来，紧接着听到了下一句。</p>
<p>“一个男人玩了几年还没有玩腻吗？”</p>
<p>说的不是姐姐。</p>
<p>莱因哈特望向电视里的另一位角色。</p>
<p>说话的人引起他人的附和，几人一起对画面里那唯一可以评头论足的男性人物指点起来，军队里都是男人，似乎也没有装作自己品味高雅脱离低级趣味的必要，用词污秽低俗的让莱因哈特皱紧眉头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>同觉得不堪忍受的听众相比，当事人态度则泰然的多，杨对于自己的风评之恶了解的远比莱因哈特要详细，并觉得可以理解。</p>
<p>这位青年时常感慨命运对自己而言真是个老巫婆，在他少年时期对未来有过种种规划，然而目前的这条分支则实在超过他的想象力。</p>
<p>杨的父亲杨泰隆是帝国闻名的商人，以手段灵活而闻名，曾有人在他如日中天时候为他写书，冠以《杨泰隆的生财之道》这类恶俗的名字，却在帝国各星域畅销几十亿，一版再版，并在书腰上豪迈自夸“每5个帝国人中就有1个拥有的一部必备读物”。</p>
<p>托父亲的福，杨的少年生活算得上优渥，但因为杨泰隆本身并不是生活豪奢的人，所以养起儿子来也并未十分奢侈。</p>
<p>唯一算得上大手笔的，大概只是在奥丁建了一座图书馆，面积之大，令人侧目，而面对记者的追问，杨泰隆的解释是“因为每次收到威利买书付款的消息通知太烦人了”。</p>
<p>可惜的是，由于工程巨大，一直到杨泰隆去世，这座图书馆也未能对他的儿子开放。</p>
<p>实际上，图书馆被收归国有，取代了已经过时的旧图书馆，成为了新的帝国国立图书馆。</p>
<p>杨威利在此之后再也没去过那里。</p>
<p>杨泰隆因为贪污巨额政府款项被起诉问罪，向来低效的行政机构发挥出了超乎寻常的效率，很快下达判决，判决书送到杨威利的手中时，他刚刚考入奥丁大学不过一个学期。</p>
<p>这件案子被作为典型拿来宣传，杨泰隆的所有资产全部收归国有，并且还要被政府继续追赃，媒体对此大肆宣讲，称赞政府的高效廉洁，以及巨富的肮脏品行。</p>
<p>收看这些新闻并予以认同的人大概同买下《杨泰隆的生财之道》的人数差不多。</p>
<p>杨就是在那个时候，被弗里德里希四世看中的，传说是在一次宴席中，有年轻的贵族向皇帝献媚，送上了一份地球时代的瓷器。</p>
<p>对艺术品并没有什么兴趣的皇帝陛下打量了一下这份献礼，疑惑的感慨好像哪里见过，立刻被侍从告知，这是杨泰隆生前在一次拍卖中拍下的东西。</p>
<p>“哦。”皇帝漫不经心的点头，对那位献媚的贵族道：“比起瓷器，予更中意……”他偏过头询问侍从：“叫什么来着？”</p>
<p>“杨·威利。”</p>
<p>“是。”弗里德里希四世点头确认。</p>
<p>不必要皇帝再多说什么，列席的人中已经有不少蠢蠢欲动，希望尽快将那个不起眼的少年送到陛下跟前了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然厄运连连，但总算苟活至今。杨这么评价自己的人生。</p>
<p>第一次见到莱因哈特之时，杨感到非常意外，其姐的美貌已经令人炫目，没想到弟弟也不遑多让，这让杨威利不由自主的想要探究这对姐弟父母是何等长相，才能生出如此超凡的一对美人出来。</p>
<p>一般来说杨与安妮罗杰是没什么交集的，双方都不是会生出姐妹情谊——或者说兄妹情谊——的人，但是皇帝陛下对自己宠爱的这一对姬妾似乎有什么不切实际的期望，他偶尔会带着杨去拜访安妮罗杰夫人所在的庄园，偶尔夜宿在庄园内，就让杨回去。</p>
<p>也有让杨留下的时刻，回去是让安妮罗杰承受皇帝陛下的索求，留下则是自己经受，无论哪个，都不是杨乐意面对的抉择。不过姬妾过剩的自我意识肯定不在皇帝陛下的考虑之内。</p>
<p>那位游戏人间耽于玩乐的皇帝，恐怕只是觉得有趣而已。</p>
<p>在本就如此尴尬的处境下，再见到自己情人的另一个情人的亲人，可实在是尴尬到过分了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可能看出莱因哈特也坐立难安是此时唯一让杨感到安慰的事。</p>
<p>青年没想到会撞上皇帝的驾临，早知如此，他是绝对不会选择这个时候来拜访姐姐的。</p>
<p>四个人围着桌子坐下，皇帝陛下发话说是要像家人一样进行晚餐，这让莱因哈特不由腹诽，没有你恐怕才是家庭聚餐。</p>
<p>随后，他将注意力转移到了较为陌生的杨威利身上。</p>
<p>这位较为年长的青年不久前才刚刚获得舍恩菲尔德伯爵的头衔，与培尼明迪侯爵夫人的名头更像是失宠的安慰奖不同，舍恩菲尔德伯爵依然拥有皇帝的宠爱，这从弗里德里希四世前来安妮罗杰这里也依然带着他就可见一斑。</p>
<p>莱因哈特此时已经对对方的背景做过调查，说是为了弥补父亲对国家造成的亏空，面对没法偿还的债务而选择侍奉皇帝，这让莱因哈特感到有些不齿。</p>
<p>与柔弱可怜并且无助的姐姐不同，这个家伙明明有那么多条路可以走，却选择顺从于皇帝，服侍另一个男人，杨的屈服让充满了抗争精神的莱因哈特感到无法理解。</p>
<p>杨也察觉到了这份微妙的敌意，他熟门熟路的为自己倒了杯红茶，坐在椅子上发起呆来。</p>
<p>安妮罗杰递送了餐巾过去。</p>
<p>显然这两位已经熟稔，莱因哈特对此暗皱眉头，却并没有说什么。</p>
<p>他今日来此，本来是想要警告姐姐培尼明迪侯爵夫人对她有敌意想要害她的事，然而现在明显不太适合拿来说。莱因哈特用余光打量了一番舍恩菲尔德伯爵，手上替姐姐接过侍从刚刚送上来的摆盘。</p>
<p>“让我来就好了。”</p>
<p>舍恩菲尔德伯爵会和培尼明迪侯爵夫人是一伙的吗？</p>
<p>他经常被老皇帝带来看姐姐吗？</p>
<p>他如果要下手谋害姐姐的话，自己和吉尔菲艾斯怎么保护的了姐姐？</p>
<p>为此，莱因哈特动了一点小小的手脚，没料到报应来得太快，叫他后悔不已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不是为了听这个的。”</p>
<p>这是莱因哈特的第一个想法。</p>
<p>其次是：“幸好没有喊吉尔菲艾斯一起。”</p>
<p>出于对长姐的担心，莱因哈特利用机会，在舍恩菲尔德伯爵的袖口里植入了窃听器，这本来只是对今晚留下姐姐一个人面对皇帝和舍恩菲尔德伯爵的处境的警戒，没想到在路上打开收音设备，传来的却是让莱因哈特差点撞上路障的声音。</p>
<p>他想立刻关掉，却又莫名的犹豫。</p>
<p>窃听器正忠实地执行它的功能，播送着庄园内部里发生的事情。</p>
<p>不久前见过的那个青年隐忍的喘息和老皇帝粗重的呼吸声一起传过来，混合着咕啾咕啾的声音。</p>
<p>令人作呕，又令人着迷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章内容依然有部分描写可能引起不适。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>并不知道自己意外担任了莱因哈特的性启蒙初体验的舍恩菲尔德伯爵对自己“同僚”的弟弟只留下了“令人印象深刻的美貌”的记忆，莱因哈特当然也不会通知对方，书写感谢您的教导云云，因此杨全然无知实属正常。</p><p>莱因哈特常驻军中，这是能够攫取权力和地位的地方，他日夜不停的奋斗，同好友一起，以快的惊人的速度替自己撕下了一块蛋糕，成为贵族阶层里有名的新势力。</p><p>至于杨威利，他的日常生活就简单的多，不需要接待皇帝陛下的日子里，他习惯在家读书，偶尔被人嫌弃地扫地出门之时，则会出街道转转。</p><p>总之，舞会，宴席与上流阶层的社交，基本上与他无缘。</p><p>有想要通过他的门路，获得皇帝陛下的信重的人，在吃过数次闭门羹之后破口大骂，认定不过是个卖屁股的，居然也敢如此矜持，若有朝一日失宠，总有他好看。</p><p>杨倒不是没想过失宠之后的情况，培尼明迪侯爵夫人他也打过交道，那位可怜的女性明显陷入偏执之中，一再的希望再次获得皇帝陛下的怜惜，可是显然那位皇帝的心早已经不会回转了。</p><p>与培尼明迪夫人固执的敌视格林华德夫人不同，杨清楚明白的知道，皇帝陛下对安妮罗杰也不曾拥有过丝毫爱情。</p><p>在这位老人的眼里，他，培尼明迪夫人，格林华德夫人，都只是用来打发时光的消遣而已。</p><p>如果自己能够平平安安活到“失宠”，杨漫不经心又带点刻薄的想，亦或者活到皇帝驾崩，那他一定要高高兴兴的收拾东西，立刻自己把自己从行馆里扫地出门。</p><p>皇家会给他发退休金供他继续攻读大学吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>奥丁大学是帝国名门，甚至在不少星系还建有分校，名字一般缀以星系名称以作区分，莱因哈特幼年时期也曾梦想过考入其中，不过事到如今，他对大学也没什么念想了，此时之所以会到这里来，不过是因为军中事物的缘故。</p><p>如果按莱因哈特原本的设想，按部就班的考取奥丁大学——他对自己考入这所顶尖学府的能力毫不怀疑——此时可能依然在艰难的攻读学术，但是如今莱因哈特的到访，则收到了校方的亲切接待。</p><p>毕竟，来访的是炽手可热的格林华德夫人的弟弟，皇帝的宠臣，校方丝毫没有怠慢，迅速而顺从的完成了莱因哈特带来的军方的指示。</p><p>当莱因哈特的公务车从奥丁大学开出时正值学校下课，即使是莱因哈特上将的公务车，也只能在门口被堵着严严实实，年轻的上将百无聊赖四处打量，，最终看见了舍恩菲尔德伯爵。</p><p>杨威利并不知道自己被人望在眼里，他正坐在街道旁的长椅上，仪态距离优雅十万八千里，正仰着头同人说着什么，与他说话的人站在椅背后面，双手撑起，莱因哈特看不清他的面容，只能看见那铁灰色的头发。</p><p>……</p><p>被刻意忘记的记忆突然从脑海里泛起，莱因哈特咬紧牙齿，试图装作若无其事，但还是不由自主的感到脸上泛红。</p><p>虽然早就面对了姐姐被强征之事，但是这位青年意外的在性事上有自己的纯洁之处，或者说，他有着在男性群体中罕见的洁癖，对性颇感抗拒——某种程度上也可以说是源自皇帝陛下的恶劣影响——所以那次不恰当的窃听，实在是让这位年轻人难以忘怀。</p><p>更让莱因哈特感到尴尬的是，之后的几次梦里，他甚至自己潜意识的勾画出了场景，并为之激动，即使画面在醒来后根本模糊不清，但是声音却永远清晰。</p><p>这让莱因哈特恼恨不已。</p><p>浑然不觉的杨威利放弃了比划，伸出手去，站在他身后的青年掏掏裤子口袋，递给了他两张票，青年用手一指，莱因哈特和杨威利都同时抬起头。</p><p>在圆盘路口的对面，高耸的大楼的表面的立体屏幕上，正在播放着新电影的宣传视频，一位容貌艳丽的女星穿着裹身的长裙，正缓缓的褪下自己的袜子。</p><p>车流动了起来，莱因哈特收回视线的最后一秒看到杨威利点点头，他将军帽盖在脸上，闭目养神。</p><p>这个男人，有想过娶一位妻子，过正常的生活吗？</p><p>等他完成对皇帝的复仇……</p><p> </p><p>让莱因哈特没想到的是，皇帝的结局来得很快，却不是他所期望的那样。</p><p>半夜的时候他在混沌中被侍从叫醒，对方为他奉上转接过来的内线电话，莱因哈特刚刚发出喂的声音，对面就传来了说话声。</p><p>“莱因哈特……”这是安妮罗杰的声音，还带着些许的气声。</p><p>“请阁下来格林华德公馆一趟。务必尽快，请单独前来。”这则是另一个男人的声音，莱因哈特立刻就认出来是舍恩菲尔德伯爵在说话。</p><p>他一下子犹如遭遇雷鸣，浑身一震，未尽的睡意不翼而飞，脑子飞速的转了起来。</p><p>什么意思？是姐姐有危险了吗？为什么是杨威利给自己电话？</p><p>莱因哈特准备叫上吉尔菲艾斯，可是电话刚刚拨出就被他立刻挂断。</p><p>不管出了什么事，现在的自己一定可以应付，莱因哈特想，他吩咐侍从准备好车辆，换上衣服，动作迅捷的出门了。</p><p>当开着车的莱因哈特来到公馆，并未在外面看到什么人影，公馆内也静悄悄的，并无平时灯光璀璨的感觉，这让他感到一丝不详，这不祥在他踏上台阶，在大厅的入口碰到杨威利的时候顿时增幅百倍。</p><p>同衣冠整洁的莱因哈特相比，杨威利的形容要草率的多，他的一头黑发乱糟糟的，显然是在床上惨遭蹂躏后的结果，身上穿着的是睡衣，扣子乱七杂八的扣着，莱因哈特注意到的是，对方并没有穿鞋，正赤着脚站在地上，莹白的脚趾在月色下反射着光。</p><p>“请跟我来。”杨开口，同毫无紧张感的外形相比，他的声音则冷静的多，甚至到了冷酷的地步，这与之前的形象大不相同，让莱因哈特微微一愣，脚却跟着对方行动了。</p><p>杨赤着脚在昏暗的房内移动着，听起来只有莱因哈特的军靴落下抬起的声音，他意识到对方正领着自己前往姐姐的卧室，而姐姐居然未能出来迎接自己，这一切的不对劲让莱因哈特心里涌起警惕，不过枪还在手上，对自己身手十分自信的莱因哈特放松肩膀，做出若无其事的态度来。</p><p>经过一个小房间，门被锁着，里面有幽暗的灯光，还有些微的啜泣声。而杨路过时连脚步都没有停顿，直接将莱因哈特带入了公馆最大的卧室。</p><p>一切都不是什么好征兆。</p><p>莱因哈特睁大了眼睛。</p><p>皇帝死了。</p><p> </p><p>皇帝死了，不是死于疾病，不是死于暗杀，也没有死于莱因哈特密谋已久的复仇。</p><p>他死在女人的床上，死在性事上，以极度不名誉的方式死在一个悄无声息的夜里。</p><p>这本来该是荒诞且值得耻笑的事情，但是当那张床属于安妮罗杰，那个女人是自己的姐姐的时候，莱因哈特几乎无法保持理智。</p><p>他就像是燃烧的烈焰，正在考虑要将大火烧向何方，杨站在一边保持沉默，在心里评价着。</p><p>真是倒霉，即使是认为自己足够坦然健壮接受命运的玩弄的杨也不由的在心里叹气，这本来只是同以前一样令人不喜的一次留宿活动而已。</p><p>没想到皇帝却在同格林华德伯爵夫人上床的时候死于马上风。这位可怜的女士即使最近几年变得相当坚强，却也没法坦然面对这种事情。</p><p>还是杨听到了她的惊呼赶了过来，才看到了尴尬一幕。</p><p>实际上，莱因哈特真该感谢杨，倘若不是他已经在自己来的途中做了收拾，恐怕年轻的伯爵赶到的时候，看到的就不是皇帝赤身裸体躺在床上的画面，而是那个老人的性器依然插在自己姐姐的身体内那令人作呕的场景了。</p><p> </p><p>他怎么敢死了？</p><p>莱因哈特感到自己的理智正在蒸发，屋子里就静悄悄的，安妮罗杰已经从房间里走出去，她要去安抚那些被杨当机立断关住的仆人，而杨这位不受欢迎的客人则保持沉默，似乎正在等待莱因哈特的表态。</p><p>这一切都让莱因哈特觉得窒息，在看见皇帝躺在床上的那一刻，他就仿佛掉落到时光螺旋里。</p><p>幼年时和姐姐吉尔菲艾斯一起生活的场景，姐姐被夺走的画面，与姐姐重逢的时刻，皇帝霸占姐姐的片段，都在他脑海里奔流而过，一遍遍的冲刷他纤细的精神。</p><p>“我们需要通知宫内省。”杨打破沉默，他开始怀疑为了照顾安妮罗杰而优先将这个年轻人召唤来的决定是否正确，这个决策本来只是为了防止宫内省对安妮罗杰发难，而提前为那位夫人叫来拥有实权的弟弟以撑腰，但是现在杨感觉比起被发难的对象，年轻的伯爵更像是发难者。</p><p>对方的声音穿过耳膜，进入到莱因哈特的脑子中，即使他的心绪剧烈波动，对外界也没有丧失处理的机能，这句话让莱因哈特立刻意识到问题。</p><p>众人都会知道皇帝的死因。</p><p>他们会记录下来，为弗里德里希四世留下耻辱的印记，但是一同被刻在耻辱柱上的，却是他的姐姐！</p><p>是他无辜而纯洁的姐姐！</p><p>即将发生的事更加速了莱因哈特怒火的燃烧，他勃发的金发即使在昏暗的灯光下也亮到刺眼，为什么这个家伙即使死了也要玷污他的姐姐？</p><p>他真不该就这么死去，他应该被毒杀，被吊死，被缓慢凌迟，应该死于辱骂，死于殴打，死于怒火。</p><p>然后在下葬后，他还要把他挖出来，将他鞭尸，把他曝尸三日，最后在丢到阴沟里，永不得见天日。</p><p>但他就这么轻易的死了，还将姐姐推到如此尴尬的境地。</p><p>莱因哈特看向了站在一旁的杨。</p><p>四目相对的那一刻，两个人都站直了身体，杨略微退后一步，抵在了墙上。</p><p>“医生知道他是怎么死的。”杨开口，他已经意识到了自己的性命正悬挂于悬崖之上，声音却依然颇为冷静。</p><p>就仿佛有十足的把握自己必将存活一般，莱因哈特为对方的说辞皱起眉头，却不得不承认对方说的对，即使杀了他，医生也知道皇帝的的死因。</p><p>不过……</p><p>杨也捕捉到了他的神色变化，只能露出无奈的神色来。</p><p>“您已经在考虑推到我头上了吗？”</p><p>被说中了打算。</p><p>莱因哈特并不是会冠冕堂皇的请求对方，要求其为保全一位可怜女性而做出牺牲的人，他讨厌虚伪之事，然而此时自己的打算，并不会因为少几句场面话就变得更为高尚。</p><p>但是当这一切被对方说破，就立刻变了味。莱因哈特突然意识到，面前的这个男人并不如他传闻中的那般钝感平庸。</p><p>他分明机敏到可怕，又尖锐到可笑，非要在此时戳穿自己，让大家都处于尴尬的境地。</p><p>莱因哈特怒视着杨，心中的愤郁羞恼与难堪混杂在一起，都朝对面的男人倾泻而出。</p><p>他一伸手将牙尖嘴利的舍恩菲尔德伯爵按在了墙上，拨开了他的睡衣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨几乎没有反抗。</p><p>他完全体察得到来自正在自己身上肆虐的男人的怒气，而自己正是他的一个发泄口。</p><p>对方可能是个新手，杨甚至有些走神的想，不过此时还是不要出言指导对方的好，他并没有很担心，因为自己的身体经过经年的使用，对于这种情况也可以应付。</p><p>而且青年激烈却青涩的动作，还让杨想起年少时的自己。</p><p>躺在地上的杨看了一眼旁边的床，床上的皇帝依然保持着不体面的仪态，这让杨感到好笑。</p><p>也许自己内心也暗含报复的快感也说不定，皇帝的情人没有为这至高无上的崇高之人守贞，反而在他的尸体边就和别人急不可耐的搞了起来。</p><p>杨抬起获得解放的双手，攀上莱因哈特的肩膀，身体随着对方的动作而摆动。</p><p>“干仇人的情人使你获得快感了吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公务员路一条并不长的街道，叫这个名字也并不意味着这条街道的住户都是政府的工作人员，实际上它距离奥丁大学不远，只需要从大学后的操场翻过墙去，穿过一个街区就能够抵达。</p><p>这个名字的来源已经不可靠，目前来说最广泛的说法是因为大学毕业后在这里准备行政考试的学生过多，因此获得了这个称号。</p><p>当然这种说法其实也不见得多令人信服，杨之所以会关注这个，也是习惯使然，个人的兴趣爱好所致。</p><p>弗里德里希四世驾崩的消息宣布之后，他终于一如自己期盼的那样，完成了长达十几年的服役，可以正式退役，拿到皇家的遣散费“回归到自己本来的生活”中来了。</p><p>杨用遣散费在公务员路租了一套房子，把原本行官中的东西都搬了进来，话虽如此，实际上负责打包和整理的却是他的养子，尤里安·敏兹，杨本人只是在一旁围观，外加指点哪些书要放到哪个打包盒里去罢了。</p><p>“车到山前必有路，”杨对尤里安说：“总之，先让我休息几个月。”</p><p>尤里安·敏兹是一位年轻俊俏的少年，不过十几岁出头，却已经有着超乎同龄人的沉稳，是个能够博得交口一致的称赞的好少年，杨常常自诩是自己教导有方，对此，尤里安本人倒是没有表示过反对。</p><p>两个人就此在这套公寓里住了下来，虽然面积比之之前的公馆要小得多，但规划合理，装修也合适，是个优越的住所。</p><p>杨作为伯爵理论上是应该拥有自己的产业和府邸，然而“照顾不力”的罪责将这一切都剥夺了，对此，即使是杨也只能感慨自己大概是真的没有财运。</p><p>不过“照顾不力”总比“谋害皇帝”要好得多。</p><p> </p><p>对于皇帝的死因，宫内省对外公布的是突发急病而死，其他的一概简略，莱因哈特之前所担心的不过是杞人忧天，这可能是因为他从少时就进入军校，专注于攫取权力，对于宫廷內帷之事却鲜少关注的缘故。</p><p>高登巴姆王朝自鲁道夫以来，死在床上的皇帝远远不止一个，宫内省可谓是经验十足，应对有方，挑不出丝毫的纰漏。</p><p>杨对此倒是清楚，不过那天晚上，他却并未提及此事。</p><p>这是……为什么呢。</p><p> </p><p>杨自以为的退役生活并不轻松。</p><p>困扰的源头是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，这位年轻的伯爵时常上门拜访，已经到了令杨感到困扰的地步。</p><p>两个人的关系无论如何都称不上是个美好的开始，当莱因哈特从暴怒的团雾中醒来，杨已经浑身脱力，瘫软在的地面。</p><p>那时他感觉自己就是一条死鱼。</p><p>这次见面可谓是坦诚相见了，青年将性器从他的身体抽离的时候，杨这么想着，他观察莱因哈特的神色，意识到对方已经回归理智，并且愧疚感占据了上风。</p><p>清洗是由杨自己完成的，莱因哈特却一直站在一旁纹丝不动，他紧盯着杨的动作，丝毫没有避讳的意思，当杨考虑如何要将对方请出去时，反而是青年率先开口。</p><p>“对不起。”莱因哈特说。</p><p>“我会负责。”</p><p> </p><p>所谓的负责就是一再地拜访，一再地发生关系。杨由此意识到果然是自己拿走了莱因哈特的初次——这说起来仿佛有些荒谬——并感到好笑。</p><p>莱因哈特凭借着自己的外貌和地位，完全可以赢得无数女人的芳心，男人也不在话下，可他偏偏没有，最后落得这样的下场——和一个年长男人搞在一起——这让杨觉得青年颇为可爱且有趣。</p><p>每当莱因哈特拜访的时候，他会事先规规矩矩的打电话过来，告知杨自己几时抵达，这与皇帝造访前那暗含“准备好自己”的通知不同，杨清楚知道青年并无此意，只是性格使然，他觉得格林华德伯爵夫人的这位弟弟在人格方面，几乎清澈到底，可以一眼看尽。当初那个狂怒到仿佛要席卷一切的复仇之神再也不见，如今的莱因哈特仿佛一个讨人喜欢的天使，有着被神明祝福过的美貌姿容，连笨拙的请求和寒暄都十分可爱。</p><p>收到消息，杨就会把尤里安打发出去，这也无可奈何，和以前的行馆不同，他的新居所并没有大到能使人不尴尬的地步，等到莱因哈特上门，几乎没有什么别的娱乐活动，就只剩下上床了。</p><p>也许是青年刚刚开荤，所以一头扎进了欲望的深渊里，熟能生强，经过几次历练，莱因哈特比之当初已经大有进步，他将杨放在床上反复折腾，还具有极强的求知欲，总要征询杨的意见，但是当杨发出不要的请求，他又绝不采纳，一意孤行。</p><p>就像是天使与恶魔的混合体，随时随地的变换面孔，让杨没有喘息之机，他此时了解到自己与对方年差9岁，虽然经验上有所差别，但无论体力还是精力都远远无法媲美。</p><p>尤其是同死去的皇帝相比，这位年轻人未免太过精力旺盛，让以往“上班”都是三天打鱼两天晒网的杨深感吃不消。</p><p>看来那天夜里多亏是莱因哈特的初次，因此即使在狂暴的折腾下，时间也并没有过的很久，才让他有余裕去收拾摊子打理自己，杨瘫软在沙发上放空大脑，漫无目的的想着。</p><p>金色的头发出现在他的视线内，拱入他的怀里，莱因哈特拨开他的睡衣，咬上了他的乳头，另一只手揽住杨的腰，使两个人更近的贴在一起。</p><p>“它已经够可怜了。”杨抽了口气，他觉得自己是个老旧的机器，本来还有几年的是使用年限，但由于最近的频繁使用，很可能马上就要打报废报告了。</p><p>“很可爱。”莱因哈特突然说。</p><p>上床的时候他们很少说话，大部分时候都是沉默的喘息，莱因哈特并不是个会在性事上夸夸其谈的人，相反除了男性本能，其他方面他还稚拙生嫩，因此这一句出来让杨小小的一惊。</p><p>莱因哈特从他怀里抬起头，初雪般的容颜覆盖在金丝之下，脸上是惹人怜爱的困惑表情。</p><p>他可能正在考虑如何开口寒暄，杨想，然后自己先开口了。</p><p>“您没有其他的情人吗，莱因哈特？”</p><p>于是那个可爱可怜的青年瞬间不见了，从他的怀里立起来的是个被冒犯的狮子，将发出不当言论的猎物一把按在脚下，准备施与惩罚。</p><p>我不擅长安抚大型猫科动物……倒下的那瞬间这个念头在杨的脑海里闪过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尤里安出门采购回来的时候带回了亚典波罗，他是杨的学弟，准确的说算不上，因为杨并未在奥丁大学完成学业，而亚典波罗奥丁大学新闻系博士在读。</p><p>这位“勉强算得上的”学弟是个精力旺盛且性格活跃的青年，他有着一头铁灰色的头发，脸上向来是乐天的神情，同人说话则带着新闻从业者常有的机灵与刁钻，是深受杨喜爱的朋友。</p><p>二人的关系远不止于表面上的亲友那么简单，即使是在弗里德里希四世时期，杨也时常去奥丁大学看望亚典波罗，而等到杨搬离出来，则更多的是亚典波罗上门拜访。</p><p>杨会选择公务员路的房子，也有这部分的考虑。</p><p>“他们带走了好多人。”看着电视的时候，亚典波罗开口，他的帝国语带着一点点口音，这是因为他来自卡多尔星域的缘故，在刚刚入学时期，亚典波罗的口音要更重，作为新闻系的学生，他很是花了一番功夫来纠正。</p><p>当时充当他的陪练的，正是从奥丁出生，在奥丁长大的杨威利学长。</p><p>“什么时候？”杨喝了一口红茶，含混不清的问，电视上正在播送无聊的电视剧，杨抓住遥控器准备换台。</p><p>“大概半个月前，”亚典波罗的声音很轻：“很多社员都是在外出活动时被带走，然后开始请假，一开始没人意识到问题。”</p><p>杨陷入沉思。</p><p>电视剧结束，广告插播进来，亚典波罗看向杨，他隐隐觉得学长哪里不一样了，却又说不上来，此时青年的心中有更重要的事情需要考虑，于是他便将疑惑抛之脑后，站起身来：“有除了红茶以外的饮料吗？”</p><p>“有咖啡。”杨随口回答：“你自己拿吧，在我的茶包边上。”</p><p>这令人惊奇，亚典波罗更纳罕了，这间屋里的两个主人，杨是坚决的咖啡反对者，尤里安受长辈影响，也差不多如此，咖啡哪里来的？</p><p>青年替自己冲泡了一杯，咖啡的香气沁人心脾，召显出不一样的品质来。</p><p>“学长居然有这么好的咖啡。”他感慨。</p><p>杨这才从沉思中抬起头来，他眨了眨眼睛张口予言，又闭上嘴巴。</p><p>“卡介伦学长那边有消息吗？”</p><p>“一切都好，”亚典波罗眉飞色舞起来：“他还给我看了他的女儿，真是可爱啊。”</p><p>“让单身主义的你也心动了？”</p><p>“那倒没有，我可是不结婚的！”亚典波罗大声宣告，重新坐到杨的身旁：“弗里德里希四世之后，到现在连坐在皇座上的人都还没决定，真是怪事。”</p><p>也许气数将尽了吧，杨心里有这样的想法。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，他连新的王朝都勾画好了，一切都会重新变好。</p><p>然后再度滑落向深渊里去。</p><p>门铃突然响了。</p><p>“我去开门！”亚典波罗说，杨却拦住了对方，因为他已经从视讯影像里看到了来人的模样。</p><p>“你去楼上。”杨打发他，让亚典波罗把自己的衣服和杯子都带上。</p><p>“直到我让你下来，你再出来。尤里安在楼上写作业，去找他。”</p><p> </p><p>莱因哈特的到访非常突然。</p><p>他自己也内心忐忑，上次与杨的见面又不欢而散，他没法将这个烦恼向吉尔菲艾斯倾诉，思来想去最后只能求助于麾下的米达麦亚上将。</p><p>这也是他会抱着玫瑰花站在门外的缘故。</p><p>杨还认为他们是情人关系，是弗里德里希四世那种肮脏的，上位者对下位者无耻的索求和征伐的关系，莱因哈特决不能容忍这个想法。</p><p>这对杨不公平，对自己也不公平，他一直努力，不是为了把自己变成那种家伙的同类而奋斗的。</p><p>杨打开门的时候，就被莱因哈特扑了个满怀，黄色的玫瑰花夹在两个人怀里，让杨满腹疑问。</p><p>他的心思还停留在亚典波罗的到访和亚典波罗提及的问题上，没来得及询问莱因哈特的来意，对方已经拉着他走入客厅。</p><p>“希望你收下它。”莱因哈特将花揣在杨的怀里，米达麦亚告诉他，如果对方收下了花，那就代表对方收下了他的心意。</p><p>杨动作有些迟疑，于是莱因哈特并未等待，径直抓住杨的手，替对方拿住玫瑰。</p><p>“我不要别的情人。”青年这么发话。</p><p>杨为他的笨拙和直白所击中，想要笑出来，却又被脸色涨红的莱因哈特直接吻住，发不出声音。</p><p>仰躺在沙发上的时候，杨想，他喜欢我什么呢？</p><p>这个热切，可爱，却来势汹汹的青年，真是给他出了个巨大的难题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亚典波罗和尤里安在楼上断断续续听到声音。</p><p>一开始他们以为是户外，但是两个人很快意识到不是。</p><p>即使被杨吩咐过不要下来，两个人也还是有些按捺不住，亚典波罗站起身来，尤里安冲他摇头。</p><p>“我去看看比较好。”</p><p>他是对的，亚典波罗感到沮丧，他是个无法见光的信使，要在黑夜里行动，即使身披彩衣，也无法对人诉说。</p><p>尤里安悄悄出门，年长者在屋内等待，可是过去十来分钟，也没见的对方回来，亚典波罗更感到焦虑了。</p><p>盘算再三，他也踏出门去，转过拐角，翘翘的走下台阶。</p><p>尤里安就在他前面，纹丝不动。</p><p>亚典波罗顺着他的目光，看见客厅里的场景。</p><p>他也站住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨感到浑身发热，头脑晕眩，连呼吸都感到困难，莱因哈特紧紧搂抱住他，力道大的能让他恍惚听见骨骼咔嚓声，对方的xingqi正在自己的体内抽插，而年轻情人的舌头也没有放过他，早就被开发烂熟的身体完全屈服于对方，他失去对自己肢体的掌控力，随着莱因哈特的任何动作而摆动，毫无反抗能力。</p><p>莱因哈特将杨抱起来，抵在沙发背靠上，他摘下杨盖在眼睛上的双手，亲上他的眼睛。</p><p>这是莱因哈特最喜欢的地方。</p><p>杨突然睁大双眼，发出短促的抽气，在莱因哈特的怀里射了出来。</p><p>亚典波罗和尤里安正对着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在旁人的眼光来看，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆是个严于律己的人，即使身为元帅，他也没有丝毫松懈，常说于细微处见真章，莱因哈特新建元帅府这么长时间，本人上班从未迟到早退就是一件了不起的事了。</p><p>起码在杨的眼里是一件值得佩服的品德。</p><p>作为莱因哈特的下属，吉尔菲艾斯由于军阶的上升，已经不再担任朋友的副官，转而获得了自己的舰队，被称呼为提督也有些时光了，这位谦逊可亲的青年性格温和，待人接物相当温柔，令人有如沐春风之感，常常被称赞为军部少见的良心，不过倘若莱因哈特受到威胁，那么他绝不手软就是了。</p><p>正是因为他的这份可靠与忠诚心，莱因哈特才能与之称为至交好友吧，从幼时相识至今，吉尔菲艾斯自忖再没有别人比自己更为了解莱因哈特了。</p><p>因此，对于朋友近日的烦恼，即使对方并不曾倾诉，吉尔菲艾斯也十分清楚了。</p><p>“吓了我一跳。”这是安妮罗杰对他告的密：“莱因哈特那个孩子，真是乱来啊。”</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特突然发话，近日帝国处于平静之中，没什么需要征伐的战事，让年轻的元帅感到百无聊赖。</p><p>红发青年抬起头来。</p><p>“你和姐姐……”莱因哈特难得有些期期艾艾，眼睛也望向窗户外面：“……有什么打算？”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯顿住，没料到他会突然提到这个话题，一边疑惑一边回答：“这要看安妮罗杰大人的安排。”</p><p>“姐姐吗？”</p><p>“是，”吉尔菲艾斯努力保持矜持，却依然还是露出一点笑意：“我尊重安妮罗杰大人的一切意见。”</p><p>这不就是妻管严的意思了吗？莱因哈特在心里腹诽，但是考虑到对象是自己可敬可亲的姐姐，又没什么好置喙的。</p><p>尊重对方的意见吗……</p><p>元帅用笔签下一份文件，又回归于工作之中。</p><p> </p><p>被元帅召唤的时候，奥贝斯坦正在同一位公职人员商量事情，听到了元帅的吩咐，他示意正在述职的对方停下。</p><p>“我要去就见罗严克拉姆元帅，你跟我一起来。”</p><p>“啊？是！”对方先是惊讶，又立刻变成满脸的惊喜，跟着这位不近人情到让人害怕的长官离开。</p><p>巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦是罗严克拉姆元帅旗下的一位幕僚，传闻他是上门毛遂自荐的，同样有着毛遂自荐的说法的是罗严塔尔上将，这两位在被罗严克拉姆伯爵招入麾下之后都深受信重，因此仿佛千金买马的宣传，激励了许多人前来元帅府踊跃报名，导致莱因哈特为此头疼不已。</p><p>“我不和无能者见面！”他向吉尔菲艾斯这么抱怨。</p><p>可惜的是这抱怨没能阻止前来投奔的投机者，立典拉德公爵那里已经挤满了人，而作为新生势力的罗严克拉姆伯爵的这儿却还有许多空缺，值得为之一搏，不论是想建立伟业者，还是想分一杯羹的人，都从来不缺。</p><p>郎古也是如此，他是个中年男人，秃顶，身材就像许多中年男人一样婚后发福，挺着不大不小的肚子，面容也平庸，带着点挤出来的笑容，并没有什么亲和力。</p><p>他在内务省下的国家社会秩序维持局工作已有近二十年，从一名小科员艰难攀爬，到如今却怎么也无法摆脱副局长的这个副字，郎古对此耿耿于怀，想了很多办法要更进一步。</p><p>这也是他找到奥贝斯坦的缘故。</p><p>如果能够面见到罗严克拉姆伯爵，那不是更好吗？</p><p> </p><p>莱因哈特对于奥贝斯坦的呈情有些意外。</p><p>“那是谁？”他问：“社会秩序维持局的？”</p><p>“阁下叫下官过来，正是征询共和恐怖分子袭击立典拉德公爵的事情，下官考虑到这是社会秩序维持局的本职工作，因此就将他也叫来了。”</p><p>这个理由说服了莱因哈特，他点点头，同意让等候在门外的人进来。</p><p>郎古站在奥贝斯坦身边靠后一点，他们一高一矮，一瘦一胖，从莱因哈特的角度看十分滑稽，尤其是这位社会秩序维持局副局长的形象委实称不上好，更是让莱因哈特失去了几分耐心。</p><p>或许年年都竞选局长失败，郎古正是吃亏在外形上也说不定，当他开始就介绍自己的业务时，虽然一开始还有些畏缩，之后却是对答如流，无论是对围捕共和分子的章程，还是嫌犯的活动轨迹，乃至对方的交流手段，和同情共和的活跃分子，都十分清楚，令莱因哈特也为之惊奇。</p><p>看起来不怎么样，业务倒是不错。莱因哈特心想，他又看了一眼郎古，对方正擦着汗对他保持微笑，这让莱因哈特对其好不容易上升的好感又降低了几分。</p><p>果然还是长得不怎么样啊。</p><p> </p><p>不久前，在首府奥丁发生了一件骇人听闻的大事，立典拉德公爵在外出时，遭到了共和分子的报复，对方以人肉炸弹的方式，攻击了立典拉德公爵的座驾，这次报复造成的造成了2死3伤的结果，幸运的是立典拉德公爵只是轻伤，除了略微受到惊吓之外，并无大恙。</p><p>最初听闻这个消息是，莱因哈特私下里对吉尔菲艾斯抱怨，为何不能真有大恙呢？这孩子气的说法遭到了友人的制止，吉尔菲艾斯好笑的劝解自己这位长官。</p><p>“不论喜欢与否，立典拉德公爵此时正是阁下的结盟对象啊！公爵如果殒命，阁下也会陷入危难之中的。”</p><p>这话确实正确，让莱因哈特也无法反驳，只能皱着眉头不高兴。</p><p>“我又并未真的就想他去死。”</p><p>他是在撒娇呢。吉尔菲艾斯想。</p><p>虽然身体没有什么创伤，但是显然心灵受到极大刺激的立典拉德公爵绝不会轻松揭过此事，他大发雷霆，严令彻查，认为这是“对帝国尊严的一次严重挑衅”，“必须让共和分子付出血的代价”，还责令内务省必须在整个帝国范围内严查，不放过任何一条漏网之鱼。</p><p>当场身死的嫌犯已经被彻查到底，从出生年月地方父母祖上到生活经历成长轨迹，连带着在他身前与他打过交道的人都被社会秩序维持局反复盘问，没放过一丁点的空隙。</p><p>至于这位嫌犯生前是一位小有名气的矿业大亨之子，然而在产业被夺，父亲自尽后走投无路沦落至此，而夺走其父产业的，正是立典拉德公爵家人之事，则未曾对外披露过。</p><p>莱因哈特不喜欢做这种事情，他讨厌立典拉德公爵这一票旧贵族，认为他们只是无能的寄生虫，同时他也厌恶这群只会使一些鬼蜮伎俩的所谓共和分子。</p><p>“说什么共和万岁，不过是恐怖分子罢了。”</p><p>奥贝斯坦向他进言。</p><p>“阁下与立典拉德公爵刚刚结盟，共同推举新皇帝，虽然阁下手握军权，但是内务依然被立典拉德牢牢掌握在手中，应该对其释放善意。”</p><p>“要我也去替他搜人？”莱因哈特的语气充满了不愉快：“我麾下难道是替他养的狗吗？”</p><p>奥贝斯坦感到困扰，罗严克拉姆伯爵作为上司赏罚分明，头脑清晰，实在是不可多得，但与其打交道时，又常常会有稚气的一面，让奥贝斯坦无法回答。</p><p>“阁下只需要出席一次就可以了吧。”吉尔菲艾斯打圆场，他对莱因哈特的脾气拿捏适度，而且如何对付这位长官也颇有心得，因此三言两语就劝下莱因哈特。</p><p>这又让奥贝斯坦不舒服起来，可以说，罗严克拉姆伯爵麾下的幕僚，只有这位闪烁着冰冷义眼的家伙最难取悦了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘈杂的中心站，是一个巨大的交通枢纽站，担负着转发奥丁巨大人流量的重任。</p><p>杨坐在长椅上，等待着下一班的列车，他刚刚从布伦斯豪尔区回来，准备从这里转车回奥丁大学，折腾了一天让杨感到头重脚轻，有些发晕。</p><p>“前辈的体质还是这么差。”亚典波罗买完饮料回来，递了一杯给杨：“没有红茶了，凑合着吧。”</p><p>被学弟这么损，杨也不以为意，毕竟这是称述事实：“你是每天都去健身吗？”</p><p>“要抓新闻的话，可要跑的足够快才行。”亚典波罗对他一个眨眼，用相当帅气的动作咕噜咕噜的灌下饮料。</p><p>杨还想说什么，突然站台的广播中心开始播送起消息来。</p><p>“各位乘客，收到有关部门的通知，需要对中心站区域进行排查清空，请各位有序出站，我们再次为给您带来的不便表示诚挚的歉意。”</p><p>这消息引起了候车人员的一阵骚动，然而执勤的工作者们收到消息，已经开始招呼大家出站了。</p><p>亚典波罗捏紧了手中的饮料瓶。</p><p>“没问题。”他的手被杨拉住，对方的手触感干燥又温暖，与他在一瞬间汗湿的掌心不同。杨在椅子上抬头看他：“我们出去吧。”</p><p>即使刚刚有一瞬间的紧张，亚典波罗此时也冷静下来。</p><p>中心站全站关闭，近乎封死，只留下十个闸口开放，人们缓慢排队，被挨个盘问，宪兵队的人在门口严阵以待，认真检查每个人的身份证件。</p><p>杨排在亚典波罗前面，他摸摸自己的口袋，暗中感谢尤里安的细心。</p><p>“干什么？干什么？”突然前面爆发骚动，有人被宪兵队揪出来，慌张的大喊。</p><p>“是共新社组织成员还是普通嫌疑分子？”盘问声响起，杨和亚典波罗脚步都顿了一下，被后面的人撞了一个趔趄。</p><p>“组织成员。”宪兵报告。</p><p>莱因哈特挥挥手，将他交给同来的另一位指挥官，是身为立典拉德公爵心腹的埃尔拉赫中将，对方向莱因哈特敬礼表示感谢，然后立刻抬手，旗下士兵毫不迟疑，直接将平民击毙。</p><p>这声枪响在整个中心站炸开，杨吃了一惊，脸色铁青，他此时终于有危机感，意识到不太妙，用手紧紧按住亚典波罗，免得对方窜了出去。</p><p>“前辈……”亚典波罗的声音极低，极压抑，他低着头，说话时凑在杨的耳朵边，热气灼烧着杨的耳郭。</p><p>“不行。”杨摇头：“跟着我。我带你出去。”</p><p>不知道“普通嫌疑分子”的列表清单有多长，亚典波罗很可能在这清单之上，如果他被带走的话，难道也会被击毙吗？杨的心紧紧提起，暗自盘算着，用伯爵身份带走一个随从出去，应该不是难事。</p><p> </p><p>莱因哈特感到被冒犯，他不忌惮杀人，但绝不会喜欢。</p><p>“谁给你的指示？”他质问，被杀的这位嫌犯根据身份鉴别，正是与那位谋杀立典拉德公爵的犯人共同结社的成员之一，属于组织成员，因此莱因哈特将其转交给了立典拉德公爵的部下处理，却没想到对方会如此简单粗暴。</p><p>埃尔拉赫中将向他敬礼：“是公爵大人，阁下。”</p><p>这位健壮的军人丝毫没有自己刚刚未经过任何审判就处死了一位平民的罪恶感，对杀人一事，他早已经习以为常。</p><p>“在这里杀人，造成恐慌导致围捕失败谁来负责？是你，还是立典拉德？”</p><p>莱因哈特的喝问让埃尔拉赫脸上无光，他面部肌肉鼓起，替自己辩解：“我们需要对他们产生威慑，才让人再不敢产生这种犯罪之心。”</p><p>真是愚蠢！莱因哈特用尽生平的修养，才按捺住自己不将其大骂一通，他转过头去，指示自己麾下的士兵：“接下来由我们自己处理。”</p><p>“阁下！”</p><p>埃尔拉赫还想说什么，就被他人的歇斯底里打破。</p><p>“都别过来！！！”</p><p>9号闸口后面，一个男人挟持着黑发青年，用枪指着青年的脑袋。</p><p>杨的身高不够，被对方勒的有些难受，他艰难呼吸，和赶过来的莱因哈特四目相对。</p><p>“杨？！”莱因哈特大吃一惊。</p><p>“都别过来，”挟持犯威胁：“我听到了，这是个伯爵，如果要杀我，那就拿一个狗贵族来和我陪葬！”</p><p>所以说……每次当他以为自己足够倒霉时，总会有新的出乎意料之事发展。</p><p>杨避开莱因哈特的视线，转而看向亚典波罗，对方满脸错愕，表情混合着愤怒和惊讶。</p><p>“阿尔斯托，”亚典波罗喊出挟持犯的名字：“阿尔斯托……放下你的枪……”</p><p>“你是谁？”被叫破身份的人有些失措，枪抵的更紧，让杨感到头疼。</p><p>“我是……”杨咬了一下嘴唇，这让亚典波罗只能把未尽的话吞了下去。</p><p>“放下他，我以罗严克拉姆的名义，许诺不会再有刚刚的事发生，你们会得到应有的公正审判！”</p><p>阿尔斯托大笑起来：“公正的审判！哈哈！”</p><p>“你知道哪里好笑吗？”他问，枪还敲了敲杨的脑袋。</p><p>“不论是公正，还是审判，都很好笑！”阿尔斯托大声嗤笑：“这个帝国！这个鲁道夫这个窃国贼夺取的帝国就很好笑！！！”</p><p>“真是可耻啊，”他其实已经知道自己没法逃出生天，只准备发表最后的演说：“自由的子民，真可耻……”</p><p>声音渐渐低下去，杨没来得及动弹——实际上有自知之明的他知道动弹也不怎么顶用——只能用余光看见阿尔斯托扣下扳机。</p><p>砰的一声，鲜血溅满杨的脸，使他的视野也变成猩红的颜色。</p><p>浴血的莱因哈特举着枪，千钧一发之际将阿尔斯托击毙了。</p><p>这一枪犹如雷鸣，响彻在杨的头上，久久没法散去，鼓动他的耳膜，使他七窍都疼，莱因哈特上前来一把抓住他慰问，他却什么也听不见，只能茫然的摇头，紧紧抓着一旁青年的手。</p><p>亚典波罗正式和莱因哈特打了个照面。</p><p>“阁下公务繁忙，让我带前辈去医院看看吧。”</p><p>杨辨别出他在说什么，冲莱因哈特点头。</p><p>金发青年的面容带着忧郁和关切，仿佛那赤子之心都触手可及，但是他颜色鲜红，刺痛杨的眼睛。</p><p>他们两的脚下，也许有一道流淌着鲜血的河流。</p><p> </p><p>坐在自动车辆驾驶位的亚典波罗躁动不安。</p><p>在此之前，他从未提及那次遭遇的事情，他对杨的经历十分了解，因此绝不愿意对杨指手画脚，在亚典波罗看来，他们交了朋友，越是至交好友，越要对彼此尊重。</p><p>杨很喜爱这份尊重。</p><p>但此时，有什么要从青年的身上冲破出来了，看着靠在椅背上的杨，亚典波罗突然开口。</p><p>“前辈，我们走吧。”</p><p>车里放着天佑高登巴姆这首歌，非常刺耳。</p><p>亚典波罗握紧拳头：“海尼森他们发现了新的星球，他把它命名叫费沙，我们去那里吧！”</p><p>“它在哪？”杨问。</p><p>没料到这个问题，亚典波罗呆了一下才回答。</p><p>听着学弟报出来的位置，杨摇头。</p><p>“太近了，它离帝国太近了……”黑发青年用放下一直在擦拭血迹的手，看向自己的后辈。</p><p>“海尼森应该再接着走，走吧，走到更远的地方去。”</p><p>亚典波罗固执的看他。</p><p>“你会去吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这里怎么会有车！总之，后面看个开心就行。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大约晚上七点多钟，莱因哈特拨了一通立体视讯通话过来。</p><p>当房间中出现对方那宛如被美神亲手雕琢出来的半身时，杨也禁不住屏息了一下，即使他们早已经肌肤相亲，深入交流，彼此将对方的身体探索的清楚明白，杨感觉自己也总也没法适应对方那过分摄人的容貌。</p><p>同白天身为元帅时凌冽冰冷的气势不同，晚间的莱因哈特脱去军装，换上了常服，他甚至穿上了一件可爱的套头衬衫，这让本就年轻的金发青年显得更为稚气，让人生出对其无可奈何的心情来。</p><p>“杨，”莱因哈特的声音足以与他的容貌相媲美，面前这人也许就是人类社会孕育千百年来的最高杰作也说不定：“你还好吗？”</p><p>“没什么事。”杨挠挠头：“不过出门总是遇上麻烦，也许下次就可以拿这个做借口让尤里安别再赶我出门了。”</p><p>他唉声叹气的样子惹得莱因哈特笑出声来：“尤里安不会同意的。”</p><p>莱因哈特知道杨有一位养子，比自己小六岁，两个人只打过几次照面，莱因哈特的注意力大部分都放在杨的身上，因此对这个稚嫩的少年并没有留意过。</p><p>即使如此，他也知道尤里安是从头到脚把杨管束的厉害。</p><p>被莱因哈特拆穿，杨露出失望的表情。他眉眼柔和，五官不深，说话谈笑总显得温吞，毫无攻击性，可以说是极具亲和力的长相了。</p><p>但是莱因哈特却知道，在这个看起来温和无害的长相下，杨并不是这样的人。</p><p>“你对今天的事情怎么看？”他向自己的情人发问，究竟有没有成功升格为恋人，莱因哈特还没能确认。</p><p>杨没料到他会征询自己这个问题，有那么一秒，他甚至在怀疑这难道是莱因哈特钓鱼不成？</p><p>不过他很快就否决了这个想法，也许对于莱因哈特他称不上十成的了解，但近日来的相处已经足够他认识个七七八八。</p><p>“恐怖活动永远没法成事。”杨皱着眉头批评，听起来像是支持政府的行动。</p><p>“但是？”莱因哈特却贴心的替他发表转折，这让杨被噎了一下才继续。</p><p>“恐怖分子是恐怖分子，共和主义是共和主义，”杨斟酌着说辞：“即使要审判，也应该用不同的律法……”</p><p>“你觉得共和份子也应该被审判吗？”莱因哈特的问题有些咄咄逼人，这让杨感到不舒适，他停下话来，不再回答。</p><p>静默的气氛在客厅里蔓延。</p><p>“我认同他们的勇气。”莱因哈特评价：“但是我不认可他们的无能。”</p><p>“这种徒劳的折腾毫无意义。”</p><p>啊，对面是个专注于当下的实用主义者呢。杨的脑子里突然冒出这个念头，他的开小差立刻被视线没有从他身上移开的莱因哈特注意到，对方不满的皱眉，向他发难。</p><p>“你是共和同情分子吗？”莱因哈特的用词很微妙，杨察觉他的试探，又感激他的维护，只是这个问题让他感到冒犯，连带着表情也不愉快起来。</p><p>“我们银河帝国连思想也要统一吗？”</p><p>这是他能说出许可的范围内的最离经叛道的话了，而莱因哈特只要想，让他因言获罪也没什么问题。</p><p>不料莱因哈特却在视讯的那一头大笑起来，他的笑声清越，犹如冰击玉石，一扫之前的凝重和静默。</p><p>“鲁道夫震慑不了我，”金发的青年一手插在腰上，另一只手撑着桌子，身体微微前倾，凑向视讯器：“他也没统一你，是不是？”</p><p>那一瞬间，杨感觉莱因哈特要从视讯里出来，落入自己怀里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与莱因哈特的对话让杨的心情在微妙的区间浮动，他说不清楚是失望，还是欣慰，在他眼里，莱因哈特是个清清楚楚的野心家，他常常困惑立典拉德怎么会蠢到与狮子谋皮，可是另一方面，莱因哈特又总是出乎意料，让他惊奇。</p><p>“前辈，”房间里的亚典波罗在召唤他。</p><p>“马上来。”</p><p>对亚典波罗来说，杨虽然是一位指导者，却也是他的朋友，他与杨保持长时间的交往实属难得，而杨的生活状态又常常让亚典波罗感到忧虑。</p><p>弗里德里希四世死亡的消息传出来后，亚典波罗还以为杨的日子会更轻松，他真实的为对方感到开心，然而这幻想都在不久前被击碎的一干二净。</p><p>虽然杨并未表露出任何的不妥，但是单单就他从未与亚典波罗袒露过一丝一毫与罗严克拉姆伯爵——不，现在应该叫侯爵了——相关的事这个现象本身，就已然是极大的不妥。</p><p>是他要挟您了吗？亚典波罗想问，这问题没有任何责问和非难，只有来自朋友的关切。</p><p>可是他又有些退缩，担心问出来的答案不会让任何一个人感到开心。</p><p>但现在他明白过来，所谓的照顾对方所以不多加过问，不过是将压力的秤砣压在别人的心上弃之不顾罢了。</p><p>杨倒是没料到自己的学弟会想那么多，亚典波罗思维活络，却又有些急躁，时常需要杨将他按下来，因此杨已经习惯了在他面前扮演可靠稳妥的决断者的角色。</p><p>“你与莱因哈特……”</p><p>“你马上就出发。”</p><p>两个人同时开口，然后同时看见对方错愕的表情。</p><p>亚典波罗刚刚鼓起的勇气荡然无存，乖巧的听从学长的嘱托。</p><p>“奥丁的形势一定会越来越严，你马上去航空港，今夜的航班，越快越好，”杨的语气十分严肃，容不得一丝质疑。</p><p>“因为阿尔斯托的事情？”</p><p>“恐怕远远不止。”杨回答。</p><p>“在今天之前……我只见过阿尔斯托的照片。”亚典波罗的声音里满是苦涩：“他一直和我说，想见见我，还有你。”</p><p>杨默不作声，他背靠着门，双手交叉在胸前，视线落在地面上。</p><p>“那个罗严克拉姆说的对，”亚典波罗道：“我们就是一盘散沙，这么长时间，我一直在奔走，你也投注了许多心血，可是没有指导者，没有章程，什么共和新社，什么民主结社，什么联盟会，非但不能结盟，还彼此牵扯，谈什么未来？”</p><p>他说的正是事实，可此时杨却不能附和，他要远比年轻的革命者坚韧，对未来摒弃不切实际的幻想，且早已认清长久存在的拉锯与反复。</p><p>“往好的方面想，我的薪水用在这上面，总比最后被政府罚没的要好。”</p><p>亚典波罗抬起头，看着杨对他弯眉一笑，自己也只能笑出声来。</p><p>“所以学长怎么用都会变穷！”</p><p> </p><p>不久之后杨难得一次觉得自己神机妙算，社会秩序维持局的人找上门时，尤里安正从洗衣机里掏衣服，和当年刚刚上门时那个小小的少年相比，此时的少年已经快要赶上杨的身高了。</p><p>“你们是什么人？”尤里安的喝问没有起到任何作用，上门的宪兵队对舍恩菲尔德伯爵毫无尊重的态度，径直将杨从家里带走，留下尤里安站在门口，惊怒交加却无处发泄。</p><p>杨自己却是清楚自己为何会被带走，他态度顺从，没有一点反抗的举动，让本来还以为会遭遇抵抗的宪兵队成员感到意外，他们一边提防着杨会有什么出乎意料的举动，一边向社会秩序维持局进发。</p><p>杨被一头扔了进去，社会秩序维持局的审查官对他没有什么好脸色，哪怕杨身上担着伯爵的名号，但是审查官自忖已经傍上了罗严克拉姆侯爵的大腿，而同时又是在为立典拉德公爵办事，因此底气十足，毫不胆怯。</p><p>更别提谁都知道，舍恩菲尔德伯爵在弗里德里希四世去世后，就如同所攀附大树倾颓的藤蔓，再无立起的可能。</p><p>“达思提·亚典波罗去哪里了？”</p><p>果然，杨活动了一下之前被绑住而感到酸痛的手臂：“在我说话之前，能否给我一杯茶来就解解渴呢？”</p><p>“别给我耍什么花样！”审查官拍了一下桌子：“不要以为自己是伯爵就可以获得豁免权！在法律面前，人人平等！”</p><p>真是没想到这话会从帝国的官员口中说出来啊，杨心里讥讽，盘算着该如何回答。</p><p>既然会来询问他，那么起码说明亚典波罗已经顺利脱身了，这个答案让杨安下心来，留下更有余裕的态度面对审查官的问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>由于为舰队更新设备，同时替自己的旗舰伯伦希尔做维修，莱因哈特在香陶星系的提拉比行星停留了几天，等到返回奥丁，正好感到新皇帝继位，这是由他和立典拉德公爵共同推举的幼帝，任何一个有着成熟心智的人都知道皇帝根本不具备统治帝国的能力，但是所有人都对此表示接受，装模作样的朝拜着那虚无的至高皇权。</p><p>莱因哈特对此十分不耐，只是按捺住性子撑过了一系列的繁文缛节，等到了晚上的宴席，他终于开始有些烦躁。</p><p>原因是一波波涌向他的贵族少女，她们个个打扮的花枝招展，模样可怜，是常人眼里相当动人的形象，望向莱因哈特的目光里满是柔情和渴望，可惜的是那一双双含情秒目并没有打动莱因哈特，反而让年轻的侯爵厌恶非常。</p><p>他喜欢的是……另一种眼睛。</p><p>莱因哈特转过身去，寻找吉尔菲艾斯，身为上将的吉尔菲艾斯也有参与宴会的资格，这位年轻上将虽然权势并不如莱因哈特那样炽手可热，却因为俊美的面容和温柔的脾气而大受欢迎。</p><p>那繁花簇锦的模样让莱因哈特望而却步，完全无视了吉尔菲艾斯意图求救的眼神。</p><p>“罗严克拉姆侯爵，”立典拉德公爵招呼他。</p><p>“宰相大人。”</p><p>显然莱因哈特的恭维让立典拉德公爵很受用，他新晋受封，终于再进一步，位极人臣，因此颇为欣慰，连带着看向莱因哈特这个金发孺子都面容和善了起来。</p><p>“说起来，之前多亏您的帮忙，共和新社那群反动分子才能迅速落网。”</p><p>莱因哈特从脑海里翻出这件事，几不可查的皱了一下眉头：“分内的事。”</p><p>“这怎么是分内，就是阁下帮了大忙呀，”站在立典拉德公爵身后的人窜出来，向莱因哈特敬了个礼，莱因哈特看见这个矮墩墩的家伙那锃亮的头顶，就立刻回忆起他是谁来。</p><p>郎古脸上堆满笑容：“侯爵阁下实在是太谦虚了。”</p><p>莱因哈特稍稍退后一步。</p><p>“不过，听说最后还是有些麻烦是怎么回事？”立典拉德公爵突然责问起郎古来，或许是看不惯郎古向莱因哈特献媚的缘故。</p><p>这位社会秩序维持局的局长也立刻意识到自己的错误，毕恭毕敬的向宰相大人汇报。</p><p>“还是那个舍恩菲尔德伯爵。”</p><p>“什么？”莱因哈特问。</p><p>郎古因为同时被公爵和侯爵两位大人关注而涨红了脸，头顶冒汗，他深吸一口气替自己解释起来。</p><p>“舍恩菲尔德伯爵的情人，也是个共和活跃分子，是在嫌疑名单上的，”郎古说：“可惜的是我们没能抓捕到那个人，舍恩菲尔德伯爵到现在还没开口呢！”</p><p>“我怎么不知道舍恩菲尔德伯爵还有别的情人？”刹那间莱因哈特还以为是自己问出口，紧接着才意识到这质疑来自从背后走上前来的男人。</p><p>立典亥姆侯爵装作不经意的顶了莱因哈特一下，自己站在郎古和立典拉德公爵面前。</p><p>“先皇帝陛下对他万般宠爱，待遇优容，如今才过多久？”立典亥姆侯爵将酒杯放到侍从的托盘上，慢条斯理的用餐巾擦拭着嘴角。</p><p>“还是说他已经被操弄的习惯了，不找男人就不行？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>舍恩菲尔德伯爵是搭乘着罗严克拉姆侯爵的专车离开宴会地点的，在场有许多人目送了二人的离开，然后立刻投入到八卦之中。</p><p>“前一阵不是听说舍恩菲尔德伯爵被社会秩序维持局……”</p><p>有人摇摇头，表示你这已经是旧闻了：“早就被保出来了，现在想来，好像是格林华德伯爵夫人做的保。”</p><p>“格林华德伯爵夫人……”</p><p>“也不知道舍恩菲尔德伯爵有什么魔法，找男人的手段倒是比女人还厉害。”发出这份讥讽的是一位年轻的贵族，不过一个子爵，能参加这次宴会完全是托了他是立典拉德家族荫下的旁支的福，由此对舍恩菲尔德伯爵即无血统，又无能力却也能前来生出怨怼来。</p><p>“少说几句吧。”有人出于好心提醒他，用目光暗暗指向依然驻留在门口尚未离去的几人。</p><p>“他们都是罗严克拉姆侯爵麾下的人……”</p><p> </p><p>“罗严克拉姆侯爵麾下的人”刚刚目送长官的离开，对于自己那位美的不似凡人且向来极为勤勉，从不关心事业以外事物的上司这次居然会携情人参加宴会，几人都颇为震惊。</p><p>或者说，也不知道该为罗严克拉姆侯爵突然找起情人震惊，还是为罗严克拉姆侯爵找的那位情人震惊。</p><p>“阁下连这方面，也要向高登巴姆皇帝发起反逆吗？”这是罗严塔尔的想法，实在是自己之心度长官之腹，米达麦亚同他熟悉的不分彼此，从他眉毛的弧度都可以揣测出其想法，因此立刻用胳膊肘捅了他一下。</p><p>毕典菲尔特就要心直口快的多了：“如果作为一名提督，我看杨说不定能干的比男宠更出色呢！”</p><p>对于他的说法，其他几位倒不怎么认同，毕竟纸上谈兵是一回事，真正带兵打仗又是另一回事，从现在来看，最多只能说舍恩菲尔德伯爵见多识广，学识渊博。</p><p>“哎……他们什么时候勾搭上的啊。”依然是口无遮拦的毕典菲尔特，他毫无警惕性和紧张感的发言时常让同僚大感头痛，然而此时却是吐露出了另外几位的心声。</p><p> </p><p>其实对于毕典菲尔特的问题，杨自己也没法回答，他现在感觉浑身软绵绵的，体力耗尽，恨不得立刻沉入睡眠。</p><p>但是莱因哈特在他身边，这让杨强打起精神来。</p><p>这还是从上次视讯之后，他再一次见到莱因哈特。</p><p>由于在社会秩序维持局里被招待了几日，杨在重见天日之后一直在静心修养，不久前才下来床。</p><p>“这是去哪里？”杨看着方向不太对劲，由于对自己的方向感不是很有信赖，因此迟疑再三之后才发问。</p><p>“去我的府邸。”</p><p>杨的喉咙发出短促的气声。</p><p> </p><p>莱因哈特屏退左右，径直将杨带入了卧室，这让伯爵感觉头皮发麻，大事不妙。</p><p>“有什么事情……”要到卧室商量的？</p><p>可惜的是青年并没有回答他的质疑，依然以着不容拒绝的态势，一手托着杨的腰，另一只手提着他的肩膀，将他抓了进去。</p><p>事已至此，杨也只能坦然面对，其实从他自昏迷中醒过来，就预料到会面对莱因哈特的盘问。</p><p>只是没想到莱因哈特比他预想的要沉得住气的多，杨在安妮罗杰的宅邸中醒来，社会秩序维持局并未给他这位伯爵多少优待，因此他也只能躺在床上，慢慢接受恢复治疗。</p><p>安妮罗杰来看望他的次数最多，这是位举止优雅且富有同情心的女士，她对杨关切非常，且非常体贴，让杨十分不好意思。</p><p>偶尔会过来探望他的是吉尔菲艾斯，杨认识他，这是莱因哈特的副手，杨对他的战绩也早有耳闻，在杨看来，吉尔菲艾斯绝不是乘着莱因哈特的东风爬上来的好运小子，相反，吉尔菲艾斯有着极为出色的谋略才识，让杨在与他会面时不得不打起十二分的精神。</p><p>先是怀柔，然后是质疑，接着应该是正主出场了吧。杨心里盘算，然而一直等到他被医生宣布刑满释放，也没等到莱因哈特的出现。</p><p>纳闷同时也惊奇于自己的失算的杨回到自己的宅邸，被尤里安扑了个满怀，他嘴上安慰对方自己不是好好的吗，然而面对尤里安抱怨格林华德伯爵夫人拒绝了自己的探视申请一事，杨却有些心虚。</p><p>是他向格林华德伯爵夫人要求的。</p><p>直到昨晚，他突然收到请柬，抱着伸头也是一刀缩头也是一刀的心态，杨磨磨蹭蹭的出门，果然被莱因哈特“巧遇”。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得应该先洗个澡。”杨突然发出申请。</p><p>莱因哈特被他话里的暗示气笑，但还是放他进了浴室。</p><p>门刚刚关上，杨的脑袋又从里面冒了出来：“请给我拿一套睡衣，谢谢。”</p><p>莱因哈特翻了一套自己未曾用过的浴衣走到浴室门口，杨伸出手来，莱因哈特却并没有递给他，反而将他一把抓住，自己挤进了浴室。</p><p>同他标准的军人身材相比，杨要略微矮上一些，且不够笔挺，此时两个人面对面，对比就更为强烈，不等杨发话，莱因哈特已经替他剥起了衣服。</p><p>礼服的扣子被一粒粒解开，露出里面的衬衫，莱因哈特毫不留情的将外套扔开，把杨安放在马桶上。</p><p>“我觉得这个姿势不太舒服……”杨往后靠了靠，做徒劳的抗议，莱因哈特自然不会遵从，他一手揽住杨的后腰，另一边将衬衫从杨的身上剥了下来。</p><p>较为单薄的胸膛露出来。</p><p>“红色的。”莱因哈特低语，杨顺着他的眼光看过去，是自己胸口的一处疤痕，伤口早就愈合，只是新长出来的嫩肉泛着粉红，杨没来及发表什么感言，就猛的激灵——莱因哈特亲上了那里。</p><p>温热的嘴唇碰到新生的肌肤，让杨忍不住瑟缩，然而莱因哈特拥抱他的手十分用力，让他无处可避。</p><p>“还有这里。”拨开阻挡视线的头发，莱因哈特在杨的颈部找出了新的伤痕。他赐予这伤痕同样的亲吻，对杨的战栗不予理会，转而去寻找下一个角落。</p><p>“莱……莱因哈特……”</p><p>金发青年刻意寻找他身上受过伤害的痕迹，并且一一给予慰问，这缱绻的温柔远超杨所能承载的负荷，他生出逃避的念头来。</p><p>可是在莱因哈特的战场上，他永远不会放对方生机，青年是个战略大师，布局滴水不漏，将杨围困了个彻底。</p><p>就着杨瘫坐在马桶盖上的姿势，莱因哈特抬起膝盖抵在他的腿间，两个人近的能看清彼此的眼底，那里只有冰蓝色与纯黑色的漩涡。</p><p>“你把这当做你的勋章吗？”莱因哈特发问，他的手在杨的身上流连不去，让年长者在他怀里颤抖，无暇再逃避他的话题。</p><p>“没有，那种东西……”杨话音刚落，就被莱因哈特吻了个彻底。</p><p>他的嘴唇被咬的发痛，莱因哈特的进攻毫不收敛，杨甚至生出错觉，在自己口腔搜刮而过的那条舌头出自一头真正的狮子，长满了倒刺，刺的他毛骨悚然，仿佛血肉被从骨架上剥离，被莱因哈特完全的掌握。</p><p>当莱因哈特还想再进一步时，杨已经气喘吁吁，没有招架之力了。他完全瘫软在莱因哈特的怀里，艰难呼吸，仿佛格外的可怜，让莱因哈特恍惚间看到了自己把他从社会秩序维持局里捞出来时的情景。</p><p>舍恩菲尔德伯爵从事共和活动这件猜疑毫无证据，而达思提·亚典波罗的逃亡与舍恩菲尔德伯爵之间，也找不出任何主使与从犯的迹象，社会秩序维持局急于结案，对区区一个完全靠依托于皇权的无根浮萍的贵族不必有任何敬畏之心，只需要拷问出自己需要的答案就好了。</p><p>让审查官没想到的是没想到以色侍人的这位男宠伯爵却意外的嘴硬，无论如何都丝毫不肯承认，等到最后给他灌上自白剂时，格林华德伯爵夫人却突然莅临，带着来自“皇帝”陛下的旨意，对他们大加斥责。</p><p>杨被径直送到医院，莱因哈特等在那里，看见懒惰的杨变成了浴血的杨，躺在担架上，即使他知道对方不会致死，却依然心悸不已。</p><p>脑海里回忆起那时的场景，让莱因哈特顿时欲望尽失，他半抱着杨，将他带入早已经放好水的浴池。</p><p>“嘛……”杨在他的怀里小声嘀咕：“你的衣服还没脱。”</p><p>“我会脱的。”莱因哈特回答，声音十分轻柔。</p><p>两个人慢慢滑入浴池，杨靠在莱因哈特的背上，发出幸福的叹息。他引起的振动传导到莱因哈特的胸膛，让青年仿佛有两个心脏在同时鼓动。</p><p>莱因哈特的手从杨腋下穿过，略微将他托起，以防精疲力尽的杨会滑落下去把自己呛死，杨放松全身压在莱因哈特身上，软的就像是没骨头一样。</p><p>但是莱因哈特就是不会放他好过。</p><p>“亚典波罗是你的第几个情人？”他耳边响起身后之人的提问。</p><p>杨偏过头，看见莱因哈特的脸，他的头发被水打湿，盖在脸上，在水汽氤氲中，只有那双摄人心魄的眼睛最为突出。</p><p>“还是你习惯把每个受你庇护的人当你的情人？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>年轻的帝国元帅质询自己的情人，怀疑他的身份，这本来该十分严肃的场景，然而当场景在浴室，两个人还同样是裸体，就有些变了味。</p><p>“那位达思提亚典波罗就这么一走了之，他根本没考虑过留下的你会落入什么境地吗？”</p><p>“你为他百般维护，他却把你弃之不顾。”</p><p>杨张了张嘴，最后只冒出来一句。</p><p>“我和亚典波罗不是那种关系。”</p><p>“我当然知道。”莱因哈特的回答来得又急又快，还有些凶狠。</p><p>“但我依然生气。”</p><p>就这么一瞬间，杨仿佛被神明击中，他在心里抱怨，这真是个恶魔。</p><p>却是个甜蜜的，可爱的，极为善于诱惑人的恶魔。</p><p>杨思索着如何安抚一头狮子，首先要抚摸他的鬃毛，然后要抬起它的下巴，最后将自己送上去，由得对方叼在嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>被莱因哈特送回家里的时候，杨发现尤里安依然守在门口。</p><p>“不是让你早点睡嘛？”</p><p>“还是要等老师回来才安心。”</p><p>少年的回答让杨感到内疚，知道是之前的事情刺痛了少年的不安全感。</p><p>莱因哈特依然等在门口，杨啊了一声，回过头来。</p><p>“我近日要去艾森福特一趟。”他问莱因哈特：“能请元帅阁下屈尊为我签一份放行书吗？”</p><p>“艾森福特？”莱因哈特困惑的问，他知道这个星球，相当偏远，奥丁过去的航班也不多。</p><p>“对，”杨回答：“我父亲的前妻之前来奥丁治病，却最终去世了，她没有子嗣，我要将她送还家乡。实际上，上次我和亚典波罗之所以路过中心站，就是去见他最后一面。”</p><p>莱因哈特注视着他。</p><p>“你不必向我解释。”</p><p>“你是个自由人，杨。”青年元帅还想说什么，通讯器却响了起来，这是紧急通知的意思，他只好朝杨敬了个礼，拉开车门消失在杨的视野里。</p><p>杨站在玄关，注视着黑色的车辆，看它在拐角处隐没，才回到灯火光明的屋内。</p><p>尤里安跟上他，小声的告诉自己的监护人刚刚收到的通讯。</p><p>“梅尔卡兹提督有来电，听说您不在后他留了言。”</p><p>杨停下脚步，呼出了消息。</p><p>是问他的打算的。</p><p> </p><p>“您所提的事情，我知道了，在本月内，我一定会给您答复的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从奥丁出发，通过空间迁跃到达布朗胥百克，再转机，经过几次瓦普跳跃，即可到达杨的目的——艾森福特。</p><p>杨到达这里后，与尤里安改换头面，与等在这里接应他的人碰了头。</p><p>“亚典波罗等急了都，”和他说话的人是一个青年男子，身材健壮，他与杨十分熟稔，用文件拍了拍杨的胸口：“我可是好不容易才把他送走。”</p><p>“辛苦了，学长。”杨苦笑，没有提及自己被耽误行程的缘由。</p><p>被他称呼为学长的男人名字叫做亚列克斯·卡介伦，是个长于事务处理的管理人才，他本来在奥丁一个大型企业任职，不过后来由于种种原因，到艾森福特这个边境星球来担当开荒角色了。</p><p>卡介伦打量了一下跟在杨身后的少年：“这是尤里安吗？”</p><p>“和爸爸真像啊。”他感慨一声，摸了摸尤里安的脑袋，另一只手推了杨一把：“快走吧，还有很长的路要赶。”</p><p>杨的目的地并不是艾森福特，而是更为遥远的费沙。</p><p>费沙不在银河帝国的航路图上，它还是个“尚未被发现”的处女星球，这是由于它所处的地方与银河帝国的边境有大面积的迷航区域，这也是亚雷·海尼森在发现了费沙之后，想要作为根据地的原因。</p><p>可惜的是即使有大片的迷航区域，却并不是不能克服，海尼森在考虑再三后，决定还是应当冒险再往前推进，他的这个想法倒是与杨不谋而合。</p><p>与海尼森一起探索至费沙的人群中出现了两种声音，一部分认为已经足够，这里既然已经是帝国未曾发现的领域，那么就完全可以安心驻扎开发，另一部分则认同海尼森的想法，愿意去更远的地方探索，双方争执不下，使得逃亡陷入停滞之中。</p><p>杨就是在这个时机抵达费沙了，这条航道在任何航路图上都没有标出来，完全靠富有经验的老手死记硬背，一路跌跌撞撞，杨几乎可以说，这是他走过的最为危险的航路了。</p><p>幸好尤里安没有被带过来，杨将其安放在艾森福特，住在卡介伦的家中，卡介伦家有两个女儿，想来尤里安会与她们相处愉快。</p><p>“前辈！”率先迎接他的是提前抵达费沙的亚典波罗，他长了胡子，头发也变长了一些，头上带着一顶扁扁的圆帽，在看见了杨之后，那顶圆帽就被亚典波罗捏在手上疯狂摆动：“这里，这里。”</p><p>杨朝他挥手示意自己看到，随着人流往前走动，他的这些同行者们在船上大多沉默寡言，然而此时下了船，却立刻热闹起来，大家都急切的想要从临时搭建的港口出来，寻找自己的落脚点。</p><p>“终于来了！”亚典波罗一把抓住杨：“海尼森等你好久了！”</p><p>杨想说什么，一张嘴就被灌了满口的风沙，看来费沙对这群不速之客并不满意，依然在固执的彰显自己对这颗星球的掌控力。</p><p>看着忙着吐出沙子的杨，亚典波罗哈哈大笑。</p><p>“和奥丁截然不同，我爱这个狂野的，未被征服的美人！”他在风中大声说。</p><p>“那可不行，美人有主了。”从亚典波罗的背后传来有些轻佻的声音，杨偏头望过去，看见走过来一个穿着飞行夹克带着头盔的男人。</p><p>他走到杨和亚典波罗的跟前，从容的把自己的头盔拿下来，露出一张十分英俊的脸来。</p><p>杨呆愣了一下，直到对方伸出手：“奥利比·波布兰。”他自我介绍：“是这个星球上所有美人的梦中情人。”</p><p>“是这个星球首屈一指的花花公子。”亚典波罗在一边拆台，他将波布兰的头盔拿到手上：“又在定时巡航？”</p><p>“前有未知的星域，后又虎视眈眈的帝国，我的朋友们还犹豫不决，真是前途多舛啊！”波布兰这样感叹，将自己的领巾接下来丢到了杨头上。</p><p>“外面风沙太大，系到脸上会舒服很多。”</p><p>杨只能道谢。</p><p> </p><p>坐车穿过荒漠，绿植开始慢慢出现，杨也看到更多的人群生活的迹象，他对这一切感到新奇，等到车子到达目的地，杨站在一个巨大的广场中间，广场上停满了一家一家的航空船，维修工们跑来跑去，紧张的忙碌着，偶尔有一些争执，似乎在为彼此选择的偏差而不满，大家可能对外来者习以为常，没有给杨一个眼神。</p><p>就像亚典波罗说的，这里与奥丁截然不同，空气中传来机械味唤醒了杨脑海中封尘已久的记忆，那是在他年少时候，随着父亲搭乘运输船不停的在各个星系间穿梭的时光。</p><p>“真是个好地方啊。”杨感叹。</p><p> </p><p>波布兰对他的评价相当满意，送了他一个大大的笑脸，有几分算你识货的意思，他指着不远处道：“那是我的雪梨。”</p><p>是一架满是粉红色涂装略微小巧的巡航机。</p><p>以杨的审美来看，实在没法对那涂装说出什么夸奖，因此他避而不谈，由着波布兰与亚典波罗带路。</p><p>他与亚雷·海尼森在一座巨大的山洞中见面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>同过份酷热的广场相比，山洞之中要凉爽的多，许多精密的仪器被堆放在这，以免受光线的侵蚀，当亚典波罗招呼人的时候，海尼森正在埋头检修一台发动机。</p><p>“它没救了。”海尼森冷酷的宣判，把手中的工具交给站在他旁边为他搭把手的古恩·基姆·霍尔。</p><p>海尼森脱下安全帽，露出暗金色的短发，他将帽子挂在脚手架上，自己轻轻松松从维修台上跳了下来。</p><p>这位有着金色头发和坚毅面容的青年男性身材比杨高大的多，他穿着一身脏迹油污的工装，已经看不出原本的颜色，脚下踩的是破破烂烂的靴子，杨站在他跟前，突然生出一种羞耻感来。</p><p>“杨威利！”他给了杨一个大大的拥抱，即使是宽松的工装也不能掩盖他健壮的身体，杨被他勒的有些喘不过来气。</p><p>还是霍尔先生拯救杨于水火：“远道而来，辛苦啦。”</p><p>“没有没有。”</p><p>他们三人在此之前，只有很多年前的一次偶遇，然而时光流逝，此时重逢，却没有多少生疏感。</p><p>好像彼此都没变。</p><p>但还是有一点变了的。</p><p>霍尔变胖了。</p><p> </p><p>因为杨的前来，晚饭得到了一定程度的改善，发放伙食的老大爷对杨十分亲切和善，根据亚典波罗的说法，这是因为学长向来受老年人喜欢的缘故。</p><p>杨与海尼森相识于一次葬礼。</p><p>“由于拉普是zheng治fan，被秘密处决，所以我们连尸体都没法收敛，只能私下给他凭吊。”</p><p>霍尔说起过去的事儿来：“没想到葬礼举行到一半，外面突然有人敲门，把我们吓个半死。”</p><p>最后是海尼森去开的门，同其他人相比，海尼森是拉普的同事，且较为清白，没有在社会秩序维持局留下任何污迹，更为容易脱身。</p><p>让众人没想到的是，站在门外的不是宪兵队，而是一个中等身材的青年。</p><p>“我来参加葬礼。”杨这么说。</p><p>席间有人低声抽噎，泪水落到地板上消失无痕，杨伫立在队伍的末尾一言不发，海尼森慢慢的落到后面，与他并排行走。</p><p>“我曾经在你父亲的公司任职过。”</p><p>杨意外的看向他。他父亲的产业早在去年被清算破产，本人“不名誉的去世”，杨没料到会听别人提起他。</p><p>“那不是公正的审判，也不是人民的政府。”海尼森的嘴巴好像没动，声音却震动着杨的耳膜。</p><p>霍姆大大的喊了一声亚雷，将自己的朋友召唤到最前面去。</p><p>“请不要去顺从它。”离去之前，海尼森对杨道。他注视着杨，既温柔又慈悯。</p><p>电光火石之间，父亲的死亡与拉普的死亡被照彻在日光之下，让年轻的杨避无可避，他的心被搅动，打成烂泥，又凝结成血块，重新铸造，置入胸膛之中。</p><p>这不是一次温柔的教学，不是宽和的叮嘱，是血与铁的浇筑，潜伏在了青年的肢体之内，内里剧烈反应，外表风平浪静。</p><p> </p><p>距离当初，已经过去13年了。</p><p>“这是我从香陶带走的金雀花苗。”海尼森温柔的弹了一下桌边的绿植的叶子，杨喝了口热水，冲淡嘴巴里浓烈的咖喱味。</p><p>“也许别的星球也有金雀花呢。”亚典波罗说，他带着真诚的热心与幻想，言语里满是勇气。</p><p>“那我也要带一个。”海尼森固执的回答：“臭小子懂不懂故土难离？”</p><p>“难离也要离。”霍姆插嘴，他替杨又倒了满杯的水：“说正事。”</p><p> </p><p>自从发现了费沙之后，原本锐意进取团结一致的人们突然分拨成了两类，一部分想要在此生活，不愿再涉险，另一部分完全不想停留，依然渴望探索。</p><p>“难道你们想被帝国一网打尽吗？”</p><p>“我更不想死在宇宙风的漩涡之中！”</p><p>双方争执不下，几成僵局。</p><p>海尼森知道自己与杨达成一致，是一定要走的，留在费沙，迟早被帝国政府，到时候又将会是一场新的逃难。</p><p>再说，他们根本没有武力与帝国抗衡，这才是最致命的。</p><p>“我不担心留下来的过得不好，”霍姆插嘴：“我担心他们反过来向帝国告密。”</p><p>他的担心不无道理，杨皱着眉头。</p><p>“目前还是想走的占多数，反正航行编队的控制权在我们手上，依我看我们可以一波全部带走。”</p><p>“不行。”海尼森和杨同时否决。</p><p>“如果不尊重人的意志和选择，那我们流亡的意义在哪？”这是海尼森的观点。</p><p>杨就要直白的多：“反对派在飞船里暴动了怎么办？”</p><p>事情由此陷入僵局。</p><p>转机出现在杨在费沙停留的第七日，原因新的一班飞船带来了帝国的消息。</p><p>“优兹黑姆宣布从银河帝国独立了！”</p><p>这是个距离艾森福特不远的星系，也同样在银河帝国的边界，他和首都奥丁隔着布朗胥百克领主的大片星域，在银河帝国的版图上并不起眼。</p><p>“独立了？”波布兰问。</p><p>“他们出的公告，说绝不向银河联邦的簒夺者低头，坚决维护联邦正统。”</p><p>卡介伦耸肩：“就算是悼念，迟了几百年也有点过分。”</p><p>他的舌头还像以往一样不饶人，杨露出苦笑，未及说话，卡介伦已经征询起他的意见来：“怎么样，你是和海尼森一起走还是？”</p><p>“我要留下来。”杨回答。</p><p>这是他思索很久的决定。</p><p> </p><p>海尼森等众人的出走是一场豪赌，兼具浪漫与幻想，成功固然好，失败也有可能。</p><p>当然，失败的可能性并不是让杨作出留下的抉择的原因，相反，成功才是。</p><p>倘若海尼森等人，在遥远的银河系的另一头，发现了新的宜居星系，距离足够远，空间足够大，那么帝国这边，就需要有人充当港口码头，为任何一位想要奔向自由的人提供出路。</p><p>杨想当这样的人。他不是启明灯，不是灯塔，却想做灯塔下的基石，在黑夜里，也能托举着光芒。</p><p>海尼森尊重杨的选择，他拍拍杨的背，工程师的力道差点让杨一个趔趄。</p><p>亚典波罗立刻举手。</p><p>“我也要留下来。”</p><p>刚刚重逢的朋友就此道别，战乱将起，决断被立刻做出，流亡者们全部同意跟随海尼森奔赴更远的星河。</p><p>在引擎挨个发动的时候，杨站在广场的起点，目视着朋友的远去。</p><p>总有一天，希望能收到远方友人的消息。</p><p> </p><p>优兹黑姆独立的消息也同样传到了帝国的中枢，奥丁。</p><p>罗严克拉姆元帅府立刻忙碌起来，莱因哈特感到振奋，他已经对打击宇宙海盗之类的猫捉老鼠的游戏感到厌倦，正满怀期待一场真正的战斗。</p><p>“前脚收到布朗胥百克和立典亥姆不稳的消息，后脚就收到星系独立的宣言……”米达麦亚思索：“看来接下来会有很多场仗要打。”</p><p>“那不是更好吗？”说这话的是坎普中将，他是个有着花岗岩版坚硬意志的中年军人，自从归于罗严克拉姆侯爵麾下，还没能好好的展露自己的才能，因此颇有遗憾。</p><p>其他的提督们没有说什么，心里估计也有不少人偷偷赞同。</p><p>“听说元帅签署了发给布朗胥百克公爵的文件，为了出兵优兹黑姆，想要向他借道。”</p><p>“公爵最好同意。”笑着回答的是鲁兹提督。</p><p>莱因哈特坐在办公桌后面，他刚刚签署完文件，难得休息片刻。</p><p>“优兹黑姆……”元帅念叨着，帝国疆域在他脑海里铺陈开。</p><p>“该死！”莱因哈特猛的坐直，拨出了杨的通讯。</p><p>不在服务区。</p><p>该死，该死，该死。</p><p> </p><p>杨正准备出发。</p><p>他搭上卡介伦的船，准备从费沙出发回到银河帝国，在船员准备关上舱门的时候，突然有引擎的轰鸣声从不远处响起，渐渐逼近。</p><p>是雪梨。</p><p>“打开舱门！”卡介伦招呼，宙间航船张开嘴，将巡航机吞没。</p><p>波布兰掀开顶盖，从里面蹦出来，他欢呼一声，甩出自己的圆帽，跳到地面上，像个地球时代的游侠一般帅气。</p><p>“到优兹黑姆去！”</p><p>“让我们到优兹黑姆去！”</p><p>杨正要去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>静谧的星空在人们的头顶闪烁着。</p><p>在遥远的地球时代，人们曾经将星空划分成不同的星座，然而在人类脚步已经遍布全银河系的如今，这种划分已经自然而然的消亡了。</p><p>威利伯特.冯.梅尔卡兹走入会议厅的时候，正好听到布朗胥百克公爵做下决断。</p><p>“那就让他们借道。”公爵说道：“优兹黑姆的这些跳蚤，居然敢乘着我正忙的时候闹事，既然罗严克拉姆那个金发小儿想要借道，我也省得功夫。”</p><p>梅尔卡兹的暗叹一声果然。</p><p>“还是公爵英明！”一旁的幕僚拍起马屁：“让罗严克拉姆的舰队，对上优兹黑姆那些不法分子，既消灭了叛军，又损耗了罗严克拉姆的实力，一举两得呀！”</p><p>看了一眼那个幕僚，梅尔卡兹从对方那标志性的八字眉认出这是艾森哈特伯爵家的子嗣。</p><p>“不行。”老将出列否决了盟主的提议。</p><p>“嗯？”布朗胥百克公爵没想到会有人反对，正待发火，却发现走出来的人是自己任命的大军总指挥：“梅尔卡兹提督？”</p><p>“优兹黑姆兵少力弱，罗严克拉姆携大军之势碾压而过，肯定能直接将其直接拿下。”梅尔卡兹的声音有一点点老年人的含混与疲乏，但是他的态度却很坚持：“到时候，大军携胜利余威，再与奥丁的舰队前后夹击，我们怎么办？”</p><p>布朗胥百克公爵的脸色难看起来。</p><p>“那难道能放着不管吗？”</p><p>放着不管，自己与立典拉德罗严克拉姆他们宣战，岂不是屁股后面还有火在烧。</p><p>“我们可以和他们结盟。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杨没料到会在优兹黑姆见到梅尔卡兹提督。</p><p>在此之前，梅尔卡兹就曾向他发过邀约，他答复说是会尽快联系，不过现在优兹黑姆和布朗胥百克的星域通讯已经中断，让联络变得十分困难。</p><p>让一位老人千里跋涉过来找自己，实在不是杨的作风。</p><p>“舍恩菲尔德伯爵，”老提督道：“如果可以的话，和我一起去盟军吧。”</p><p>这是他之前提的邀约。</p><p>杨挠挠头：“我没有带兵打仗过啊。”</p><p>但是在场的两个人，都知道这不是真话。</p><p>在弗里德里希四世还在世的时候，杨曾经作为宠姬伴驾出征，皇帝御驾亲征，是为了征服自己远方兄弟的叛乱，而对方叛乱的缘由，则是因为皇帝强娶了他的未婚妻。</p><p>那是杨第一次登陆到宇宙舰队的旗舰。</p><p> 梅尔卡兹也在那次出征的名单上，正是这种机缘巧合，让梅尔卡兹与杨有了交集。</p><p>他对那时的青年留有印象，大概在入宫四五年后，不过二十岁出头，杨站在弗里德里希四世身边，就像是个普通的书记员，在老提督的眼里，这位青年委实和传闻中受到皇帝盛宠的姬妾搭不上。</p><p>席间，皇帝征询起了自己姬妾的意见，当他问出“文里，你怎么看”的时候，在场的军人们莫不是勃然变色，感觉备受侮辱。</p><p>杨此时还未被授予舍恩菲尔德的姓氏与爵位，只是依靠在皇帝陛下脚边的玩物，面对陛下垂询，即使在众人的怒视之中，他也只能老实回答。</p><p>“不知道马尔克斯坦侯爵的叛军中，将领是谁，是什么性格呢？”</p><p>发问时并没有真的期盼会得到回复的弗里德里希感到惊奇，他让梅尔卡兹汇报了杨的提问。</p><p>得到了自己所需的情报的杨沉思片刻，袒露了自己的想法，他毫无顾忌，对在场将军们的铁青脸色视而不见，让梅尔卡兹印象深刻。</p><p>可惜的是一位男宠的荒谬言论自然毫不被重视，弗里德里希四世也并没有要强硬的推举自己宠姬的想法，放任将领们自行处理。</p><p>一直到自认天命的将领们铩羽而归，被马尔克斯坦侯爵的舰队团团围住，杨的重要性才凸现出来。</p><p>对这群将军来说，陛下御驾亲征，结果被遭遇围困，身陷敌营，实在是奇耻大辱，自己玉碎没有问题，带累陛下就无法原谅了，在这种近乎歇斯底里的恐慌中，杨提出了自己新的构想。</p><p>他越过弗里德里希四世，将自己的方案递交到了梅尔卡兹提督手上。</p><p>这场“特拉巴哈叛乱”以戏剧性的原因开启，最后也是戏剧性的落幕，梅尔卡兹提督大获全胜，他对杨的谋略非常欣赏，秉承着正直的人格和惜才的心向皇帝进言，想要将杨收入军中。</p><p>可惜的是弗里德里希四世对于梅尔卡兹力呈的人才论并不关注，依然将杨拴在自己身边。</p><p>唯一值得欣慰的是，在那之后，杨与梅尔卡兹多有联络，老将的经验与胆识让杨受益良多，而杨展露出来的天才构想与优秀谋略也是梅尔卡兹念念不忘。</p><p>直至如今。</p><p> </p><p>“我恐怕不能去盟军，”杨对自己颇为敬重的老提督道：“无论是布朗胥百克公爵，还是立典亥姆公爵，都不是一个好的顶头上司啊梅尔卡兹提督。”</p><p>闻言，这位端方的老提督也只能露出苦笑。</p><p>“我已经加入了优兹黑姆独立军，”杨话锋一转，给出了另一份答复：“不如盟军与我军联合呢？”</p><p>这想法与梅尔卡兹不谋而合。</p><p>“事实上，我来此处，真是准备与优兹黑姆独立军谈结盟的事情的。”</p><p>“是独立政府。”杨修正。</p><p> </p><p>优兹黑姆独立政府坐落在一个小小的办公室，令梅尔卡兹感到吃惊的是领导人居然是以为女性。</p><p>“这是我们杰西卡·爱德华主席。”</p><p>主席长了一张清丽的面容，十分年轻，和杨差不多年岁，她剪着短发，穿着干练的职业套装，与梅尔卡兹日常打交道的贵族淑女截然不同，杰西卡朝他伸出手来：“感谢您的到访，梅尔卡兹提督。”</p><p>老将犹豫了一下，握住了递过来的那只手。</p><p>杨站在杰西卡的身后，在他旁边同样并列立于杰西卡身后的是一位年龄甚至比梅尔卡兹还大的老人，他身材不算高大，但看得出十分硬朗，在杰西卡将自己介绍出去的时候，对梅尔卡兹敬了个礼。</p><p>“亚历山大·比克古。”老人自我介绍。</p><p>“比克古将军是我们独立军的总司令。”</p><p>梅尔卡兹眯起眼睛，回了比克古一个军礼。</p><p>老将军放下手来，露出可亲的笑容：“杨已经是我的幕僚了，听说您想拐走他，那可不行啊。”</p><p> </p><p>由于几个人都不是热衷繁文缛节的个性，因此大家很快就开始专注于联盟合作的达成以及接下来要应对的问题。</p><p>优兹黑姆独立军的装备和兵力都远远不如盟军，对布朗胥百克公爵而言，这场结盟不过是为了安抚后方，杰西卡等人就像是随时可以按死的跳蚤。</p><p>但是梅尔卡兹远远没有自己的上司那么乐观，虽然布朗胥百克公爵将总司令官的职务交给了自己，可是门阀贵族们的私兵步调不一致，补给不统一，非但不够齐心，甚至还互相掣肘，与此同时，他们将要面对的敌人还是罗严克拉姆侯爵那个战争天才。</p><p> </p><p>登上旗舰的时候，比克古将军滑了一下，杨想要去扶他，结果自己并没有好多少，差点造成出师未捷身先死的重大事故，还是波布兰当机立断，把他们两一把抓了起来。</p><p>“就算是临阵脱逃，这样跑的太早了吧提督？”波布兰笑嘻嘻的对两个人道：“比克古提督年纪大了就算了，杨参谋你……”</p><p>杨尴尬的抓抓头发，道了个谢之后装作无事发生。</p><p>“确实年纪很大了呀。”比克古将军点头，对自己的生理状态有着准确的认知：“不过我们老兵，要教你们的还有很多呢。”</p><p>他从少年时期加入革命军，一直在帝国内参与游击战，昔日的伙伴基本凋零，只留下三三两两坚强的活着。</p><p>“依我看，我的好运还未到头。”比克古将军摸着下巴：“没想到还有开着帝国战舰的一天。”这艘旗舰是由梅尔卡兹提督带过来的军备之一，内里装潢完全是帝国的风格，让杨恍惚回到很多年前。</p><p>优兹黑姆的独立政府是肯定无法撼动帝国这棵大树，但是杨却不能将他们放下不管，无论是将有流亡意向的人送走，还是为他们争取喘口气，杨都想要去尝试。</p><p>他并不认为自己改变历史，不过另一方面他又有些羞愧，因为隐藏在内心深处的改变历史的想法，就说明他有些自负了。</p><p> </p><p>在优兹黑姆宣布独立的次月，布朗胥百克公爵与立典亥姆公爵达成结盟，宣布讨伐立典拉德-罗严克拉姆反逆势力，为维护帝国正统而战，帝国中枢奥丁发文，皇帝陛下严厉斥责了这种荒谬言论，并责令罗严克拉姆侯爵为总司令，率领宇宙舰队迅速平叛。至此，银河陷入到混乱与血型的漩涡中去了。</p><p>再次月，交战双方在基弗依萨星域遭遇，帝国内战正式打响。</p><p> </p><p>马尔巴哈附近的宙域由于环境的恶劣，帝国公用航道远离此处，是一片混合着混乱与死寂的宙域，然而如今这里却充斥着光芒和炮火，无数舰队在其中游走，炸裂的舰船残骸漂浮在宇宙中，仿佛坟场一般。</p><p>莱因哈特坐在指挥席上，身边是他的幕僚奥贝斯坦，最近一个月来他带着舰队平叛，虽然大小总有收获，却始终没有称心如意之感，时常会在某处出点纰漏和缺憾，让他渐渐感到焦躁。</p><p>“阁下为何心急？”奥贝斯坦进言：“门阀贵族们且战且退，即便此时负隅顽抗，也不过是做困兽之斗，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚已经从基弗依萨出发，前去围捕布朗胥百克公爵，依在下之见，胜利不过是时间问题。”</p><p>幕僚仿佛无机质的话语没能安抚住这位狮子，莱因哈特咬住嘴唇，秀美的眉毛皱在一起。</p><p>“还是说阁下对罗严塔尔上将他们没有信心。”</p><p>“当然不是。”莱因哈特呵斥他：“梅尔卡兹确实是一个经验丰富的老将，但他应该退休了。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚对付他完全足够了。”</p><p>“那阁下还有什么可忧虑的？”</p><p>因为那不协和音。</p><p>在出征时莱因哈特被混合着兴奋的战意裹挟，他既想胜的快速，又可惜太快会让自己不能尽兴，年轻的元帅甚至真切的为此苦恼过。</p><p>然而随着战事的深入，这份苦恼早被他抛之脑后。门阀贵族的盟军称不上有多善战，不过是草台班子搭成，虽然有着优秀的军备，指挥部却实在寒碜，在莱因哈特眼里，唯一算得上是威胁的，也只有梅尔卡兹这员老将了，让他没想到的是，梅尔卡兹在另一条战线上与罗严塔尔米达麦亚相持，自己这边却竟然也总不能尽善尽美。</p><p>仿佛始终有什么人在给他使绊子，莱因哈特察觉得出有的时候对方仿佛是个傻子，舰队调度毫无章法，但有的时候，由有如神助，天降奇兵。</p><p>“对面的指挥部，是有不同的决策者吗？”莱因哈特沉思，通讯兵传来消息，己方的包围可以完成，这一次，他一定要全歼叛军。</p><p>“开火！”</p><p> </p><p>战事焦灼，杨也没有办法，虽然独立军与门阀贵族的盟军合作，但是双方都缺乏点诚意，因此在战场上也完全无法说配合的天衣无缝。</p><p>在一开始，就把梅尔卡兹提督逼退到另一条战线，莱因哈特还真是老辣呀，杨苦笑，站在比克古后面观摩战况。</p><p>“我还未想过要死在这哩。”老将手里捧着纸杯，他喝了一口咖啡对自己年轻的幕僚道：“米林克尔加一级上将呢？”</p><p>“正在焦头烂额吧。”杨回答，他对这位盟军将领实在是没有半分好感，会犯错的人不少见，但是步步都错的将军可就太难得了。</p><p>比克古看出他的不满，也给他倒了一杯茶水，杨将手中的文档扔到一边，爬到桌子上坐着。</p><p>“打是打不赢了。”这位幕僚道：“跑倒是还跑得掉的。”</p><p>他将全息图像展开，拨动到A1的宙域，在两个月前，杨还根本不会使用这些设备。</p><p>“这边由于黑洞和恒星的缘故，每周会有一次宇宙风循环……正好挡在这位中将阁下的舰队前面。”</p><p> </p><p>大概几个小时候，在比克古和杨的舰队大摇大摆的在被轰开的缺口溜走的时候，旗舰伯伦希尔上正充斥着莱因哈特的怒火。</p><p>“毕典菲尔特！他在做什么？！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>翻档发现这张用的图片没存文字档……<br/>于是用ocr识别改了改发出来的，如果还有错字……之后再说</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃尔曼托夫贝尔星球井不大，它并不是个经历过高度开发的星球，在布朗胥百克公爵麾下，无论是政治收益还是经济收益都不明显，因此并未得到什么重视。</p><p>在这次门阀贵族掀起叛乱之旗之后，埃尔曼托夫贝尔的领主当机立断，宣布本星球处于无防卫状态，布朗胥百克公爵没料到自己麾下出有这种家伙，怒火高涨，然而境况紧急，一时半会儿也腾不出手来收拾。</p><p>但是此时，埃尔曼托福贝尔却由于无防卫状态，而落入一个荒 谬的境地里来。</p><p>这个鲜少被关注的星球，大气层外被舰队层层包围，都是由于恒星造成的粒子乱流而停摆的帝国军舰，让人感到好笑的是失去机能的军舰们悬浮在太空，不分帝国军与叛军，实在是一大奇景。</p><p>在宇宙的烕力面前，人类还是显得太过于柔弱了点。帝国军与盟军不约而同的停战——实在是想打也没法打了——并且都选择了最近的无防卫状态的埃尔曼托夫贝尔来补充能源。</p><p>在这样一个星球上，在这么多人的情况下，与你的情人相逢的概率有多大呢？</p><p>杨被莱因哈特半带着就急切的推到床上，在最后倒下的时刻看见莱因哈特将自己的衣服解开扔到了桌子上。</p><p>他年轻的情人似乎没什么改变，他带着点急躁，也许最近不太如意——知道他不如意的地方在哪里——因此按在杨肩膀上的力度就有些強。</p><p>“莱因哈特……”</p><p>杨的声音有些鼻音，还有几分慵懒，让莱因哈特感到自己的心 火被略微压制，他低下头，抬起杨的脸对着嘴唇吻了上去。</p><p>就像莱因哈特最卮一次与他接吻一样，甚至更甚，情人的吻带着強烈的力童，将杨深深的压入床垫之内，仿佛深陷如海底， 杨想挣扎，最终还是放弃，攀上了莱因哈特的脖子，抬起下巴，承受久别的情人的攫取。</p><p>他的脑袋开始发昏，多日不见，莱因哈特的吻技倒像是有所提升，也不知道这是自己的错觉，还是莱因哈特在哪里练习过……杨模模糊糊的想着，胸腔的空气己经被完全消耗殆尽，求生欲的作用促使杨开始挣扎起来。</p><p>莱因哈特短暂的放开了对他的禁锢，杨这才能好好的观察压在自己身上，久别重逢的情人。</p><p>在昏暗的房间里也丝毫不显晦涩的金发，秀美的容颜，杨抚摸上紧蹙的眉头，莱因哈特立刻意识到自己在迁怒，他深深的呼吸一次，埋首进了杨的脖子。</p><p>鲜少接触外物的软肉被舔舐，舌头粗粝湿搰的触感让杨打了个寒颤，莱因哈特的鼻腔里满是熟悉的味道，让他从焦躁的心情中缓慢平静下来。</p><p>无论是无法获得完全胜利，还是在追击路上遭遇粒子风暴，都是一些不顺意的事情，可是在此刻，至少杨是在他的怀里。</p><p>“很难受吗？ ”杨轻声询问，见到莱因哈特点头，他拉开了对方的裤链，隔着内裤的布料，莱因哈特微微勃起的性器已经显露出了自己的形状。</p><p>在杨的手贴上的时候，莱因哈特发出了短促的喘气声。</p><p>在此之前，杨从来没有如此主动过。莱因哈特感受着自己的性器被轻轻揉捏的快感，觉得远远不够。</p><p>这个在他身下被他压住，根本没有逃脱可能性的男人，他像是凭空冒出来的灾厄，又像是莫名抽中的好运，让莱因哈特晕头转向，心烦意乱。</p><p>杨察觉出情人的不耐，抓住莱因哈特的手替他缓缓脱下了碍事的衣服，紧接着握住了莱因哈特的性器，在抬头看了一眼屏住呼吸的青年卮，杨缓缓张嘴，舔上了面前这根阴茎的龟头，这一次像是试探，短暂的接触卮杨立刻缩回舌头，这让莱因哈特发出一声不满的闷哼，不等青年将他按到自己的胯间，杨己经自己凑了上去。</p><p>这一次，黑发的情人一寸一寸的，将莱因哈特完全勃起的性器吞没。他极具技巧性的吞吐，使喉头微微挤压敏感的龟头，以此服务于虎视眈眈的年轻家伙。</p><p>多亏经验丰富，否则还不一定能完成的了，杨在心中略带苦涩的想着，总觉得……莱因哈特这个家伙……未免有些太大了吧……</p><p>他自己以前是怎么适应的？</p><p>莱因哈特不允许杨有丝毫的走神，杨仰着脸，眼睛闭起，卖力的吞吐着自己的性器，这个场景深深的刺激莱因哈特年轻的神经，而杨那游刃有余的态度又让他感到不知名的怒火，他都和多少人做过？在自己之前，杨有多少情人？为什么在未曾相遇的时刻，他要落入到弗里德里希四世的手里……</p><p>想到己经死去的皇帝更让莱因哈特难以忍耐，想要碰触杨，想要拥抱杨，想要逼出对方更青涩更失措的及应来，无论是纯洁之处，还是被玷污之处，都要被自己占有，都要被自己征服。</p><p>这样的念头诞生，莱因哈特抵住杨的额头，将自己的性器从对方的嘴里抽离出来，一道银丝挂在杨的嘴边，他双目微睁，露出茫然的神情，莱因哈特抚摸过他的眼角，将杨放倒在床上，自己则转了个向。</p><p>杨的裤子被他扒开，与杨体格相符的性器跳动了下，展露在莱因哈特的面前，由于鲜少使用，颜色偏浅，莱因哈特评估了一下，学着杨的动作，也温柔的吻了上去。</p><p>“莱因哈特！ ”杨叫了一声，这对他来说太超过了，让善于忍耐的杨也按捺不住，在性器进入一个完全湿热的环境中后，杨能做的只剩下喘息。</p><p>莱因哈特是一个优秀的学生，他大概没有什么不擅长的，即使在此之前他从未为任何人服务过，此时学着刚刚杨的动作，他也将杨服侍的很好，这个姿势，他并不能看见杨的容颜，看不见那略微汗湿的黑发，迷蒙的眼睛，微张的嘴唇，也看不见单薄而诱人的胸膛，看不见那惹他怜爱的乳头，但是杨的喘息声在这房间里缓慢升起，混合着水声，让莱茵哈特感到快意。</p><p>在一次深喉后，杨只来得及微微后撤，就射了出来。</p><p>莱因哈特呆愣了一下，顶着布满精液的脸转过头爬到杨的面前，他坦荡的模样反而让杨感到羞耻，明明是更有经验者，杨却只能捂住眼睛，试图逃避，可惜的是莱因哈特从不逃避，他強迫杨放下手，固执的亲了上去。</p><p>杨尝到了莱因哈特口腔里残留的精液的味道，他缩回舌头，却被莱因哈特的舌头逮了个正着，牙齿摩檫到唇瓣有些刺痛，让杨错觉自己己经被拆吃入腹。</p><p>“让我进去。”莱因哈特提出可爱的要求。</p><p>而杨没法抗拒，他的身体内部早己经感到空虚，渴求着对方的占有，杨温顺的张开身体，拥抱莱因哈特的入侵。</p><p>那位高贵的，至尊无上的皇帝陛下，是无法如此占有一位情人的。</p><p>这是一个恋人的占有法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>预测说粒子风暴即将结束，莱因哈特与杨这次重逢仿佛幻梦一般，到了又要分别的时刻。</p><p>“现在没法回奥丁，”莱因哈特一边穿着衣服，一边对杨道：“等到这次战役结束，我再来接你。”</p><p>杨坐在床边，注视着莱因哈特慢慢从自己枕边之人变成帝国元帅，点了点头。</p><p>“好。</p><p>“通讯器这次不要忘了，这片宙域刚刚恢复通讯，到时候我联系你。”</p><p>“好。</p><p>莱因哈特拉开门，想了想又回头对杨多说了一句。 </p><p>“很快的。”</p><p>在莱因哈特离开不久，杨也离开这临时的住处，粒子风暴的时间不过三十多个小时，他需要抓紧时间与比克古他们汇合。</p><p>在补充物资的市场上与莱因哈特偶遇，这巧合让杨也感到毛骨悚然，杨甚至怀疑对方是否掌握了独立军的信息。</p><p>但是一切看起来并没有什么改变。杨摆摆脑袋，决定暂时放下这件事情，诚如莱茵哈特所说，接下来是最终的决战。</p><p>他必须全力以赴。</p><p>一辆地上车开到他面前，司机朝他帅气的敬了个礼：“哟，阁下，需要搭车吗？”</p><p>“先寇布……”杨拉开车门坐进去：“这次你也会和我们一起走吗？”</p><p>先寇布欢手架到后脑勺上：“我不喜欢共和和联邦这种词语，”他用轻慢的口吻回答：“但我更不喜欢高登巴姆。”</p><p>“可惜，我们合作的也是高登巴姆，我们面对的也是高登巴姆呢。”</p><p>“那换个说法好了，我更不喜欢‘皇帝’。”</p><p>地上车载着两个人，迅疾的向宇宙港驶去。</p><p>这个画面恐伯百年难得一遇，正处于战争状态的两方势力，在一个无防卫的星球政府组织下，分别征用东西两方的宇宙港，朝太空运输自己的士兵。</p><p>杨仿佛能听到各级将官大声呵斥快快快的声音，等到粒子风暴正式结束，完全停摆的舰队就将重获新生，那时谁优先整编好舰队，谁就摸到了胜利女神的裙摆。</p><p>“米林克尔加一级上将心脏病突发，去抢救了。”</p><p>通讯兵带来的这个消息让杨和比克古哭笑不得，不知道这算是好运还是厄运，米林克尔加实在算不上一个优秀的长官，可是如果没有他在的话，那么门阀贵族的私兵就更难统筹了。</p><p>“时运不济啊。”比克古感叹。</p><p>这连杨也没法反驳。</p><p>“不知道梅尔卡兹提督那边怎么样。”亚典波罗喃喃低语。</p><p>梅尔卡兹在另一条战线上与罗严塔尔米达麦亚的舰队僵持己经有一段时间了，这是他们都知道的事情，对杨来说，这也是意料之中的事。</p><p>“只要梅尔卡兹提督能拖得住，我们这边就可以把罗严克拉姆侯爵拖到谈判桌上去。”</p><p>说到罗严克拉姆这个名字的时候，杨语气艰涩，让亚典波罗不由侧目。</p><p>“这一段时间以来，罗严克拉姆侯爵总是在我们这支杂牌军上受挫，他肯定早就想报仇了。”杨解释自己的构想：“我们就想办法，把他钓出来。”</p><p> </p><p>如果有一双眼睛能够从远处观望这个宇宙的话，一定会感到惊异非常。</p><p>两边的宇宙舰队以炮火对轰，由于之前粒子风暴的影响，回到舰队中的将士们还没来得及整编好部队，就由于目睹了敌舰在自己面前飘过而发射出了开火的第一炮，继而在舰队中引发了连锁及应。</p><p>这让莱因哈特和杨都大大扼腕，原本的计划全部被打乱，不得不重新考虑。</p><p>贵族同盟军的舰船和帝国军同出一源，造型模式都差不多，唯一的区别只有舰队涂装会有区别各领主的标志，这在宇宙环境中需要极高的运算才能捕捉到——毕竟建造者也没想过需要将内乱纳入考虑中。</p><p>菜因哈特吩咐工程兵，尽快将敌方的旗舰找出来。</p><p>在经过短暂的裩乱之卮，双方的指挥终于收拢好军队列好阵型,两边保持着谨慎的距离交火。</p><p>“左边侧冀，32°主炮齐射I ”就在突然之间，敌方的异动引起了莱因哈特的注意，一直以来的那始终存在的不协和音在此时爆发出来，让莱因哈特抓住。</p><p>“他们的舰队己经脱节了。”莱因哈特下令：“全舰队加速！”</p><p>不论对方的指挥是谁，他一定面临着比自己更大的困境，贵族同盟军像是一条双头蛇，被两个脑袋拉扯，不知道该向那边走才好。</p><p>“己经锁定敌方旗舰！是克洛忒斯号！”</p><p>是那只一直阻挠他，一直使他的胜利蒙受阴影的旗舰，菜因哈特站起身来，注视着大屏幕。</p><p>“要劝降吗，阁下？ ” 一直站在他身后的奥贝斯坦问。</p><p>“不必了，”菜因哈特道：“我难道还缺败军之将吗？ ”他在意的是胜利本身，是征服欲，一旦目标被他征服，他就会继续追寻下一个对手。</p><p>在副手的注目中，菜因哈特挥下手：“发射！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阁下，”在目睹了敌方的旗舰被轰到丧失机能之后，奥贝斯坦开口：“刚刚收到了来自情报部门的消息。”</p><p>“说什么的？”</p><p>“是部分叛乱贵族想要归顺的投名状，”奥贝斯坦的声音一如既往的无机质，稳定在同一个频率：“其中有敌军的信息。”</p><p>“我已经赢了。”莱因哈特皱起眉，对这份信息不屑一顾，但还是打开了触控屏幕，检视起信息来。</p><p>看来这次投诚的贵族们很有诚心，几乎是巨细无遗的透漏了所有能够透漏的一切，看到主将梅尔卡兹和米林克尔加时，莱因哈特暗暗哈了一声，米林克尔加这个废物，作为自己的对手真是太抬举他了。</p><p>在将领信息的旁边，有一个折叠的窗口，看分类是独立军的信息。</p><p>以莱因哈特的眼光来看，优兹黑姆的独立军根本不足为虑，他漫不经心的放大窗口，呆愣了一秒，猛的站了起来。</p><p>“这情报哪里来的？！”</p><p>奥贝斯坦没嫌弃他重复的问题，依然稳定的回答：“敌方意图投诚的联合贵族发过来的。”</p><p>“什么时候的？”</p><p>“4时零6分送到，”幕僚在上司面前面不改色：“根据时间戳来看，应该是3天前发送，只是由于粒子风暴导致通讯屏蔽，如今才收到。”</p><p>莱因哈特握紧拳头，有那么一瞬间，奥贝斯坦甚至认为他那标志性的金发也变得透明起来，在经过短暂的调整后，莱因哈特按着桌子，念叨着刚刚看见的名字。</p><p>杨·威利……</p><p>真是让他惊奇，他只将对方当成共和同情份子，甚至是一个真正的共和分子，像个理想主义者一样贡献自己微不足道的力量，也许莱因哈特不认可努力的结果，但对努力本身他从不否认。</p><p>在埃尔曼托夫贝尔与杨重逢，让莱因哈特意识到杨并不单单是因为通讯屏蔽而失联，他也许正是听闻了独立政府的消息，转而奔向了自己所希冀的星球，像每一个盲目的民主主义空想家一样，以为能靠微薄的力量博得更好的世界，对此，莱因哈特料想的是，在绝对的武力面前，任何思想都不重要。</p><p>要改造社会需要的并不是主义，而是人。</p><p>他甚至可以傲慢的说，就是他自己。</p><p>让莱因哈特没想到的是，这位共和同情份子，居然摇身一变，成了独立军的一份子。</p><p>在莱因哈特的眼里，通过巨幕依然能够看到漂浮在空中的克洛忒斯号，它像是个失去生命的大翅鲸，在宇宙之海里缓缓降落。</p><p>他刚刚击落一名对手，也刚刚斩杀一位恋人。</p><p>奥贝斯坦没有容许他再有过多的愁绪，立在一旁冷酷的提醒：“依然有敌军在负隅顽抗，阁下，应该要收网了。”</p><p>“嗯。”莱因哈特深深的吐息，血色重新回到他雪白的脸庞，奥贝斯坦注意到，自己的长官在说话前伸手摸上了夹在领口的通讯器。</p><p>“全舰——”</p><p>伯伦希尔猛的一震，莱因哈特往前一扑，被奥贝斯坦一手拦住。</p><p> </p><p>在杨看来，舍弃旗舰是不得不为之的事，他既然想钓鱼，就要抛出饵食。</p><p>在登陆上更为迅捷轻便火力却较为贫弱的巡航舰时，杨朝欢迎他的先寇布敬了个礼。</p><p>“轮到我们大显身手的时候了？”先寇布微微歪头，流露出几分不羁来。</p><p>“有劳贵官了。”杨拍拍脑袋，他并不是喜欢兵行险着的人，不得不使出如今的策略使杨感到不快，他的眉头皱起，似乎对将先寇布至于这样的境地感到抱歉。</p><p>“等结束后，阁下记得请我们酒喝就好了。”</p><p>跟在先寇布身后的其他队员们轰然一笑，依稀有“对啊要好酒”的声音传出来。</p><p>“那就等之后一起回去喝酒。”杨回答：“让罗严克拉姆侯爵请我们。”</p><p>“要我说啊，这太没有我发挥的地方了，我还是喜欢开战斗机。”这么抱怨着的是波布兰，他对自己穿上身的作战服依然不怎么适应，正到处捏来捏去试图调整到更舒适的状态。</p><p>战争开场时虽然一片混乱，但是在整合好舰队之后，杨将计就计，计算着完全不可靠的盟军出现的失误，指挥舰队向下方深入，在两边交错，陷入混战之中，巡航舰载着这群人，在炮火的掩护下悄无声息的滑向了伯伦希尔的底部。</p><p>两艘战舰交接处发生巨大的撞击，在成功接触后，剩下的就是争分夺秒的突入作战了。</p><p>杨和比克古两个人的战斗力几乎可以忽略不计，亚典波罗虽然跃跃欲试，然而可惜的是他也不是什么以体力见长的角色，最终只能由先寇布带领的作战部队开道。</p><p>这群人展现出了杨所无法想象的武力，登陆伯伦希尔之后，杨第一次直面血腥的真人肉搏，血从被砍开的人身上溅射开来，鲜活的生命变成肉块，伯伦希尔的警报鸣响着，杨紧跟在突击部队后面跑过长廊，甚至能听到脚下粘上血液后撕开的粘腻声。</p><p>这一切都源于他做出的抉择。战争造成的结果从没如此鲜明的展现在杨的面前，让他在面具下的容颜笼罩了一层阴影。</p><p>在这场内战中死去数百万的士兵，数百万的亡灵，他们日后必然永不离去，永不停息。</p><p> </p><p>对罗严塔尔和米达麦亚来说，这场战役委实艰难，然而结束的又实在莫名其妙。</p><p>早在开战前，罗严塔尔就对自己的至交好友说过，敌人不过是一群乌合之众，唯有梅尔卡兹这位老提督还值得交手，之后果然一语成谶，与梅尔卡兹交手数次，直到最后战线拉开，他和米达麦亚只能与这位稳健的老将死磕。</p><p>对罗严塔尔他们来说，打赢是肯定的，问题只是怎么打赢，什么时间打赢，但是老将的经验和谋略确实让他们也感到棘手，仿佛不甘心就此死去的猛兽，正做着最后一搏。</p><p>双方僵持不下，互有损耗，虽然梅尔卡兹且战且退，战线已经渐渐缩小，可是损耗也让人咋舌，在经历过和米达麦亚的轮换之后，罗严塔尔决定放弃正面强攻，转而由侧翼包剿。</p><p>至于前去包剿的舰队，自然要交给有着疾风之狼的名头的米达麦亚来负责了。</p><p>在战争的艺术上，罗严塔尔无论是柔软性还是周密性都十分优异，可是若以迅捷干练来说，还是米达麦亚要更胜一筹。</p><p>和米达麦亚联手，罗严塔尔是有信心可以打赢任何一场仗的。</p><p>可惜的是，没能等到他亲自炮轰掉老将的旗舰，对方却突然宣布投降。</p><p>这让罗严塔尔仿佛一拳打中了空气一般，他内心被巨大的失落感击中，高傲的自尊让罗严塔尔对这轻而易举的胜利不屑一顾。</p><p>“看来跟在罗严克拉姆侯爵身边久了，我也被激发出这种傲慢。”自嘲的闪过这个念头，罗严塔尔示意副官详细说明情况。</p><p>在经历了与罗严克拉姆侯爵率领的帝国军长久的对峙后，本来以为可以轻松取得胜利的贵族联合军内部开始感到急躁并渐渐分裂，被推举为盟主的布朗胥百克公爵和含恨错失此位置的立典亥姆公爵本来就心不齐，面对并不顺利的战事情报，双方的裂痕更深，一部分贵族萌生退意，开始思考自己的出路，就像是连锁反应一样，顺风的情况下大家团结一心展望美好未来，风向一但转变，当初出主意的人便立刻变得面目可憎起来。</p><p>“布朗胥百克公爵死了？”罗严塔尔托着下巴思考，即使是他对这则消息也感到意外：“那现在那群乌合之众的主事人是谁？谁宣布投降的？”</p><p>“立典亥姆吗？”</p><p>“也不是，是安森巴哈准将。”</p><p>“区区一个准将，怎么指挥得动那群傲慢无脑的家伙？”罗严塔尔深感怪异，他示意部下尽快收编头像部队，自己则准备和米达麦亚一起即刻前往门阀贵族的大本营。</p><p>秃鹰之城。</p><p>这是一座人造行星，算是帝国斥巨资建造的军事堡垒，当两位统帅双脚踏上这块土地时，米达麦亚向自己的朋友抱怨了一句话。</p><p>“比起人工我还是更喜欢自然的造物。”</p><p>罗严塔尔不太赞同的否决了他的观点。</p><p>“无论是人工还是自然，只要是美女都会对我投怀送抱。”</p><p>他的自信让米达麦亚嗤笑出声，两个人搭乘着地上车驶出港口，向着敌军的大本营出发。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被以先寇布为首的突击队员们用血与身躯开道，杨和比克古等人终于进入到了伯伦希尔的大脑。</p><p>莱因哈特在伯伦希尔遭遇入侵时并未生出几分危机感来，以旗舰的防卫和士兵，在莱因哈特看来根本无需担心，然而事情并未如他所料那般迅速解决，甚至随着警报的升级，莱因哈特错愕的意识到自己说不定要亲身上阵。</p><p>身为舰队总指挥，居然沦落到要和敌人肉搏，莱因哈特感觉受到巨大的羞辱，他对这些胆敢登陆自己旗舰的家伙们的勇气报以敬意，同时也并不准备放他们回去了。</p><p>随着作战服敲击地面发出的沉重的脚步声，来犯之人终于出现在莱因哈特的面前。</p><p>他们身着白色的作战服——现在已经被鲜血染色——动作迅捷，根本不把舰桥上的士兵放在眼里，上前试图反抗的士兵无一例外全部被击倒，展现出了令人惊讶的杀伤力。</p><p>莱因哈特绷紧身体，这个时候突然有些后悔，如果吉尔菲艾斯在自己身边就好了，如果没有让他去边境平叛……</p><p>难道他要死在这里……生平第一次，莱因哈特生出对性命的紧张感来，他的脑海划过不久前在埃尔曼托夫贝尔最后与杨道别的场景。</p><p>不，即使莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆要死，也不会死在此时，自从军开始，被逼入绝境远不止这一次，在最后的紧要时刻莱因哈特那超凡的大脑变得极为冷静，高速运转开始思考脱身之计来。</p><p>最前面的作战队员几个跨步，将莱因哈特按到了座位上坐下，他从作战服里掏出手枪，朝这位年轻的敌方将领不太有诚意的道歉：“希望尊敬的罗严克拉姆侯爵，能以谦虚谨慎的态度倾听我等下民的微小意见。”</p><p>他将莱因哈特的椅子转了个方向，被作战队员们拥簇在中间的一个人缓步走了出来，他将自己的头盔摘下，把脸展露在莱因哈特面前。</p><p>“杨……”</p><p>莱因哈特心中泛起惊涛骇浪，胸口仿佛被巨大的压强挤压，令他差点喘不过气来。</p><p>与他道别没有多久的恋人，被他以为埋葬在自己手中的恋人，这一切的荒诞在此刻变成了现实，杨站在他的面前，神色平静，仿佛对一切都一无所知，又像是对什么都了然于心。</p><p>“莱因哈特……”</p><p>杨开口，他刚刚起了头，语气那么熟稔，让莱因哈特错觉两人仿佛还在奥丁。</p><p>舰桥一旁的通讯屏突然亮起，杨和莱因哈特都看过去。</p><p>由于超光速通讯而显得画面有些模糊，屏幕上依稀出现两位将领的身形，莱因哈特和杨都认出那都是谁。</p><p>“阁下，我们已经拿下了叛军大本营——”随着画面的清晰，对面传来的声音戛然而止。</p><p>杨站在莱因哈特身边，侧着身子看向紧盯着自己的两位将领。</p><p>“我们拿下了莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依然是图片识别的结果。虽然修正了一下但可能依然有错。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在等候室里，莱因哈特正在和自己麾下的众提督们说话。</p><p>这是一场与叛乱军的会谈，本来应该交由身为帝国宰相的立典拉德公爵处理，但是莱因哈特并不准备交出这个权利。</p><p>非但如此，他己经指派罗严塔尔和米达麦亚火速赶回奥丁，拿下立典拉德公爵——原因是对方与叛军勾结，意图谋害皇帝陛下。</p><p>以罗严塔尔米达麦亚二人的想法，这是抢占先机的大好条件，布朗胥百克公爵与立典亥姆公爵被反叛手下谋害，作为布朗胥百克公爵的心腹的安森巴哈准将苦心假意归顺及叛方，最后又手刃主将之敌以报仇，贵族联合军正处于群龙无首的状态，而这裩乱的场面又完全可以被拿来利用。</p><p>“只是不能够亲眼见到杨烕利……真是遗憾啊。”罗严塔尔在临行前和自己的亲友这么抱怨。</p><p>米达麦亚的内心也抱有同样的想法，不过他很快将这个念头抛之脑卮，全心全意投入到新的战斗中。</p><p>“如果会谈顺利，以卮会有很多机会的吧。”</p><p>不知道莱因哈特有没有听到这两位重要部下的心声，被自己的恋人拖到谈判桌上来的年轻元帅正在说话。</p><p>“你们都是我的麾下大将，能征普战，如今却被一个文弱青年打的节节败退，被逼到了谈判席上！ ”莱因哈特说到这里顿了一下，冷静的把自己也提了出来：“当然，我也是败将之中的一员。”</p><p>“那是因为那个杨烕利使用了卑鄙的伎俩！ ”宋巴尔特少将高呼，替自己的主君澄清。</p><p>可惜主君并没有接受他的好意，莱因哈特否认了这神恭维：“ 我们未能取得胜利，这就是结果。我与诸位征战至今，战胜宇宙海盗流亡叛军之流，以为敌手不过如此，现今方知人外有人天外有天了吧！”</p><p>众提督被他说的面红耳赤，颇感觉羞耻，对这群军人来说，没什么比优势当前居然让敌军挟持主将更感到耻辱了。毕典菲尔特还想说话，被梅林克洛提督目视阻止，狠狠叹了口气才把自己憋了回去。</p><p>“阁下，可以开始列席了。”奥贝斯坦推门进来：“独立军官方代表己经到了。”</p><p>由于贵族联合军内部的混乱，己经无法推举可以与会的盟主——在罗严塔尔和米达麦亚完全将对方征服的情况下莱因哈特也并不准备与对方和谈——因此如今谈判桌上的两边，只有代表皇帝的莱因哈特一方，和寻求独立的优兹黑姆一方。</p><p>杨是不准备参加谈判会议的，他对于政治井不热衷，甚至感到厌恶，再加上以他的眼光来看，自己是属于优兹黑姆独立政府的军队成员，更不应当参与此事了。</p><p>但是莱因哈特和杰西卡同时都不准备放过他。</p><p>“你也是与会成员。”</p><p>对杰西卡爱德华来说，和莱因哈特谈判没有什么好担心的。杨对她把莱因哈特的性格分析了个遍，其中以精神洁癖最为出众,让杰西卡也感到惊异。</p><p>即使己经有所准备，直面莱因哈特的冲击依然让杰西卡呆愣了一下，她很快意识到自己的失态，理了理头发走到桌前，杨跟在后面，没什么气势，仿佛是个书记官来做会议笔记一般。</p><p>以优兹黑姆的情况来看，帝国是不可能承认它的独立的，这是在挑战银河帝国的底线，即使是莱因哈特这样的开明人物也无法接受，以他的观点，不将人类所达之地踏到脚下，他是不会停止征服。</p><p>然而对独立政府的成员来说，好不容易得来的谈判道路他们也绝不可能放弃，敢于置身在敌军环何的环境中谈判，杰西卡就抱着不得之毋宁死的心情前来的。</p><p>莱因哈特对于敌方前来负责谈判的居然是一位女士感到有些吃惊，在他的印象里，帝国系统中并不存在女性的身影——如果不包括那些被圈养以娱乐的雀鸟的话——他自己也很少会考虑女性参与政治军事的可能性。</p><p>而现在这可能性就出现在他面前，莱因哈特以他优秀的包容和接受能力坦然的遨请杰西卡一行人坐下，两方开始最终会谈。</p><p>出乎莱因哈特的意料，优兹黑姆独立政府井没有固守独立的名头，他们改而提供了另一套方案，希望帝国政府予以考虑。</p><p>莱因哈特详细审阅，在周围幕僚手上轮转过卮表示可以考虑。他井不在意自己是否僭越，因为在莱因哈特的构想中，等自己回到奥丁，他就有足够的权力拍板此事。</p><p>“自治？”莱因哈特提问，他的眼睛却盯着杨，杨抓下脑袋上的扁帽专心致志的拨弄，仿佛那是吸引猫注意力的逗猫棒一般</p><p>“是。”杰西卡道：“优兹黑姆依然属于帝国领土，只是我们希望帝国能够允许优兹黑姆自治，自治区主席由自治区民自由投票选出。”她将方案完全摊开，细细说明己方的构想。</p><p>将优兹黑姆当做帝国的试验田，受帝国政治中枢管理，向帝国政治中枢纳税，但是实行区域自治，用来做政治推广和改革优化。</p><p>莱因哈特并不感到反对，只不过在他的构想中，是高登巴姆王朝这么多年来一直深受各地的反抗组织困扰，这群家伙力量不大，却十分善于煽动和蛊惑人心，而且流派各不相同又没法靠大兵镇压。</p><p>如果把一个民主投票的自治区放在那里，用来吸引这群极端分子，对莱因哈特的统治也更为有益。</p><p>说出这么多理由，在莱因哈特的内心深处，真正使他愿意伸出那只合作之手的，其实只是源自不久前的战役，被打败的屈辱深深烙印在他心里，使他无法坦然的接受完全胜利。</p><p>他的精神洁癖迫使他想要做出牺牲，以惩罚自己的失利。</p><p>杨烕利看着他们签字。</p><p>就是这样轻覿朝的一张紙，却有无数人为之奋斗了几个世纪，流淌了无数的鲜血，牺牲了无数性命。</p><p>而这张紙还毫无保障，随时可能毁于一旦，火苗也许遭遇大风，也许遭遇暴雨，在突然之间黯然熄灭。</p><p>他们还有另一只火炬。这个念头涌现在杨的心头，让他又生出几分安慰感来，在高兴之时畅想失败，也许确实不太合时宜。 </p><p>杨打起精神，和杰西卡他们一样，挨个与帝国方握手。</p><p>莱因哈特也许握的太长了点。</p><p>等到两边即将退场的时候，莱因哈特提出要求。</p><p>“杨请留下来，”他对惊讶的杰西卡等人解释：“我想像他请教一些事情。”</p><p>杰西卡征求杨的意见，在众人的瞩目之中，杨点下头：“好的。”</p><p> </p><p>偌大的会议室只留有他们两个人。</p><p>杨感到无措，他想对莱因哈特道歉，又井不真的认为自己有错，因而最后还是选择沉默。</p><p>这沉默反而让莱因哈特感到愤怒，他想起自己那跌宕起伏的一日，杨摘下头盔的巨大冲击感依然留存在他的心脏，反复冲刷着他的骄傲，面对眼神犹疑的杨，莱因哈特最终将他按到了桌子上。</p><p>“莱因哈特？”杨喊出声，他猝不及防，脑袋撞到桌面上，眼冒金星。</p><p>莱因哈特的动作让他有不祥的预感，杨试图爬起来，裤子却被对方直接扯了下来。</p><p>“这里是会议室……”</p><p>“但我想要。”莱因哈特的回答十分简单，甚至有些冷酷。</p><p>除了那尴尬的第一次，莱因哈特从来没有过这神表现，他冰雪一般的容颜没有羞涩，没有温柔，也看不到可爱的生涩。</p><p>莱因哈特只是在提出要求，他分开杨的欢腿，未经扩张的私处猛然进入非常艰涩，但莱因哈特并未提供任何润搰手段，也没经过什么前戏，他直接抱起杨，将自己捅了进去。</p><p>说不定用坏了……杨闪过这个念头，他感到痛，却未感到怨恨，莱因哈特将他牢牢抓住，在成功进入之卮开始缓慢律动起来，年轻的情人井未像以往一样照顾恋人的感受，不会问东问西，也未给杨一点抚慰。</p><p>被粗暴使用的是杨，杨却觉得更像是莱因哈特受到了委屈，他有些好笑，身体随着对方的冲撞而在桌子上推移，每当略微远离，莱因哈特又将他拽回自己身边，狠狠的操入他的身体里，金发情人用力按住杨的腰，几乎把他整个提起来，全根而出，又狠狠的捅入，几乎是想要将杨完全搅碎一般，杨想求救，却无人可求，唯一能拯救他的人骑在他的身上，而且显然对他毫无怜悯。</p><p>随着时间的前进，杨那熟知情事的身体开始发热，即使他未被亲吻，乳头未被抚慰，他的阴茎也没受到任何优待，然而仅仅是莱因哈特在操弄他，就己经给杨带来了快感，他的身体自动的攫取起快乐，原本因为疼痛和紧张而绷紧的四肢变得柔软，任由莱因哈特摆弄起来。</p><p>温柔发热的内壁紧紧拥抱着外来的入侵者，即使对方裹挟着怒气，得到的回应也尽是挽留，菜因哈特的每一次撞击都十分精准，不给杨任何逃脱的可能性，快感层层累积，让杨抖颤着想射出来。</p><p>他的反应被菜因哈特意识到了，对方一手掐住他的根部：“我不许。”</p><p>杨喘息着，被挤出眼泪，他仰着头，脖颈暴露在菜因哈特的眼前，可怜的受难者哭着求年轻的恋人让自己射，得到的永远只是冷酷的回答，于是杨只能张开怀抱，由得莱因哈特施为，啜泣声夹杂着喘息声，在这个刚刚决定了锒河帝国重要草案的会议室里连绵不绝。</p><p>一直到最后，杨近乎灵魂出窍，菜因哈特才闷哼一声，在他体内射出来，杨立刻得到解放，这使他升出飘飘然的连绵快感，几乎软倒在菜因哈特怀里。</p><p>菜因哈特将他全盘压住，两个人倒在巨大的会议圆桌上，四目相对，杨泪眼迷蒙，脸庞尽是汗水，明明不是那么吸引人眼球的面容，却在莱因哈特的眼里改换成了截然不同的颜色。</p><p>“痛苦吗？难受吗？”菜因哈特抵着身下诈骗犯的额头道：“很可惜，我却很兴奋。”</p><p>杨静静地听他告白。</p><p>“你是最棒的对手。”菜因哈特毫不避讳自己的兴趣，他的性器依然埋在杨的体内没有滑出，杨甚至能感觉到在短暂的不应期之后，对方又再度勃起起来。</p><p>于是诈骗犯接受了他的恭维，揽住他的脖子，笑着吻上了受害者的双唇。</p><p>当莱因哈特将杨抱起的时候，他摘到了他想要的那颗星星。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗严克拉姆王朝取代高登巴姆王朝，成为新银河帝国。</p><p>当初弗里德里希四世将安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔这个小姑娘收为情妇之时，不知是否预料到这个结局，可惜的是弗里德里希四世已经去世多时，没有途径去问了。</p><p>或许立典拉德公爵可以去问问，还要向这位先皇帝诉诉冤屈，骂上那面目可憎狼子野心的罗严克拉姆两句。</p><p>不过这些对新王朝的臣子们来说，根本无关痛痒。</p><p>他们的新皇帝，是一位无论从哪个角度都挑不出来毛病的优秀主君，有着彷如美神造物的秀丽容颜，令人折服的天赋才能，并且颇为勤勉，似乎是天生为统治银河而生。</p><p>高登巴姆王朝很快被所有人抛之脑后，埋进乱葬岗，旁边陪着的是他亲爱的老师，银河联邦。</p><p>如果非要说这位亿万臣民心中的偶像有什么缺憾的话，那就是，他还未婚。</p><p>对部分年轻女性——甚至男性——来说这其实算不上什么缺点，反而要算是优点才是，但是对社会绝大多数人来说，皇帝陛下早日结婚生子，才能算得上为新帝国的正统存续提供一丝保障。</p><p>最好多生几个。</p><p>莱因哈特偶尔会去宫内省查看邮件，吉尔菲艾斯有的时候也会代为转达——因为有人寄信去了大公府——这些来自平民的电子邮件的诉求大多千奇百怪，但是提议让皇帝结婚的占了不小的比例。</p><p>甚至有较为奔放大胆的女性放上了自己的裸照，提议皇帝考虑一下自己。</p><p>“这已经算得上是对您的性骚扰了。”吉尔菲艾斯调侃。</p><p>皇帝陛下秀眉微蹙，实在不能理解为何这群人会对自己的私事如此关切。</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特问：“你和姐姐的婚期定下来了吗？”</p><p>“宫内省提供了3个日子，我们已经选好了。”</p><p>这让莱因哈特心满意足的笑出来，他奋斗的起点就是为了让姐姐得到幸福，如今这个最初的目标达成，即使是拥有了整个银河的莱因哈特也不免感到快乐。</p><p>“到时候我要带杨去哦。”皇帝陛下这么说。</p><p>“请将杨带来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> 舍恩菲尔德伯爵这个名头已经不存在了。</p><p>在当初的内战结束后，自治区的领导者们返回优兹黑姆，杨则同莱因哈特回到了奥丁。</p><p>“你还领着高登巴姆的爵位与薪水呢。”莱因哈特这么和他说。</p><p>杨对此无可辩驳，而和杰西卡不一样，他并不认为自己是一个长于政治做指导者的角色，因此在草案敲定后他就没准备再深陷到自治区里去。</p><p>莱因哈特会给奥丁，会给帝国带来什么样的新风暴？杨无法克制自己想象的念头，满怀着兴趣与莱因哈特一起回到了奥丁。</p><p>莱因哈特在看着杨无所事事了大半年，等到一切初定，自治区也开始走上正轨之后，将杨塞进了自治区驻奥丁的办事处里。</p><p>“拿着皇帝派发的薪水每天偷闲真的很愉快。”据闻杨曾经这么对尤里安说过，至于这到底是不是真的，则无法细究了。</p><p>而且这句话还有个后续，那就是皇帝陛下听闻此事之后，特意找来杨科员对他解释。</p><p>“你拿的实际上是自治区发放的薪水。”</p><p>皇帝有没有召见杨科员与杨科员到底是不是盛赞过偷懒都已经成为无法考究的传闻。</p><p>总之，旧帝国时期还有个贵族头衔，在如今这大好态势下反而沦落为科员的杨先生，以无论如何都称不上勤勉的态度上班了。</p><p>当事人本人对此倒是没有异议，他不是注重物欲的人，日常开销也不大，更没有什么房贷之类的要还，因此工资养活自己倒是绰绰有余。</p><p>夜晚就会有人过来。</p><p>“杨。”对方喊，自己拿钥匙打开门，穿过玄关走进客厅，一般夜晚的杨就瘫坐在沙发上，脚还会抬起架到茶几上，等到访客的到来，杨会略微爬起来，探出头去看看外面。</p><p>“今天也带了很多小尾巴。”他点评。</p><p>“没办法啊。”莱因哈特抱怨：“我毕竟是皇帝。”</p><p>他说这话的时候没有任何炫耀的意思，只是阐述事实，杨也不会生出畏惧的感觉，向皇帝这个头衔鞠躬。</p><p>这也是莱因哈特乐于如此的地方，他喜爱皇帝这个位置，喜爱征服的愉悦，却不喜欢自己被架在高座上，被众人当做恭敬的对象。</p><p>即使莱因哈特十分开明，他也依然是至高无上的皇帝陛下，对这个初生的新帝国而言，莱因哈特尊贵万分，必须小心以待，因而皇帝夜访情人这一行为，即使做不到出言阻拦，或者规劝对方入宫，那也要保证安全无忧才行。</p><p>杨虽然不喜欢，但也对工作人员感到体谅，甚至有些小小的歉意，正因为他如此固执，才会使他人落到如此麻烦的境地。</p><p>“不过我个人的意愿也是要被尊重的。”杨宽慰自己一番，便心安理得的享受起这隐秘的私会来。</p><p>光辉璀璨的皇帝陛下剥去那套礼服，在这个私宅里成为了杨威利的私有情人。要操心的事情太多了，在这个时候，还是轻松点比较好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>莱因哈特邀请了杨参加好友与姐姐的婚礼。</p><p>无论是吉尔菲艾斯还是安妮罗杰，杨都与他们熟识——尤其是安妮罗杰——因此杨以新人的朋友的身份参与婚礼毫无问题。</p><p>对吉尔菲艾斯而言，这就是他期盼已久的时刻，他对安妮罗杰小姐的爱一直是克制而无暇的，这份爱情不会因为任何事情而受到玷污，正如新郎本人那颗坚定而温柔的忠诚之心一般。</p><p>新帝国的名将们也参加了婚礼，他们作为吉尔菲艾斯的同僚，被邀请更是理所当然。</p><p>远远的看见在一边落单的杨，多多少少在他手里吃过亏的众提督们就生出过去攀谈的意愿来。</p><p>同当初恰恰相反，在立典拉德的宴会上莱因哈特拉着杨的手将他介绍给了自己的部下，如今却是提督们自发走向杨威利。</p><p>“怎么看也不像是能率兵百万带领宇宙舰队的人啊。”同僚中有人发出这样的感慨。</p><p>“那败在他手下的我们像是什么？”毕典菲尔特一如既往的耿直，他对于自己上了杨的当也是一直怀有恼火，却再没有雪耻的机会了。</p><p>“不如再同那位先生讨论一下战争的艺术好了。”沉稳有加的缪拉回答：“应该会很有收获才是。”</p><p>可惜的是，显然杨对这个话题没那么有兴趣，他刚刚吃了点水果，正准备转向酒水，就遭遇到这群提督的围堵。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，他甚至怀疑他们是来真人报仇的，因为就体格而言，双方实在有差。</p><p>幸而作为发言人的梅克林格提督形象良好，态度友善，才与杨顺利交谈起来。</p><p>莱因哈特到来时正是这副场景。</p><p>由于是皇帝陛下的姐姐、格林华德女大公与皇帝陛下的挚友、新帝国的瑰宝、吉尔菲艾斯大公的婚礼，在规制上自然不同凡响，对外的活动也邀请了媒体直播，不过因为皇帝陛下并不喜欢过分暴露皇室私事，等到客人进入新无忧宫，普通国民就再也无法通过新闻缓解好奇之心了。</p><p>真正属于两位新人的婚礼是个小小的，温馨的仪式。</p><p>莱因哈特坐在席下，以皇帝的地位来说这不太合适，但因为他是皇帝，所以他说了算。这位新娘的弟弟第一次对自己的好友升起不满之心来。</p><p>就这样拐走了他的姐姐……</p><p>杨看出他那些微动摇的内心，深知这落单的第三者的心情的年长情人只能抓住他的手送点安慰了。</p><p>被抓住的手翻了个身，牢牢的将送上门来的这只手捏紧。</p><p>莱因哈特凑过头去问：“要和我结婚吗？”</p><p>正关注着新人的婚礼的杨立刻回答：“如果你不是皇帝，我就和你结婚。”</p><p>“那不行。”</p><p>莱因哈特和杨同时为这干净利落的拒绝笑了出来。</p><p>被拒绝的同时送出拒绝的皇帝陛下在离场时对自己的恋人道：“我不信奉你的主义。”</p><p>“但我尊重你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在后世的历史记载中，这位罗严克拉姆王朝的开创者终生未婚，在位的几十年，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆始终勤勉有加，未有一丝懈怠，使得新银河帝国得以摆脱高登巴姆王朝数百年来的严酷苛刻的政治环境，为继者任的留下了丰厚的遗产以供挥霍。</p><p>登基十余年之后，皇帝陛下通过生物科技获得了一个孩子，自此，新帝国的皇太子诞生，他与历史上任何一位皇太子都不一样，因为皇太子亚历山大·齐格飞·冯·罗严克拉姆没有法理上的母亲。</p><p>此事在帝国引起轩然大波，许多人乐于揣测皇太子并非是通过人工孕育，而是皇帝陛下与人春风一度的结果，甚至有无数女性宣称自己要对皇太子负责，因此而造成的皇宫对外发言人事务繁忙，皇帝陛下并未有丝毫愧疚。</p><p>传闻在被问及为何不结婚时，这位黄金狮子陛下曾坦言，因为他的恋人并不适合当皇后。这则流言被记录在八卦小报中，在民间传播开来，也正因为如此，才使得罗严克拉姆皇帝成为后来的文艺作品中最常被演绎的人物，他那秘而不宣的情人之身份也从高登巴姆王朝的末裔到市井之间的绝世美人应有尽有。</p><p>而与风流浪漫的民间演义不同，记录在官方的发言是，陛下并不是未婚，陛下是将自己的一切都奉献给了新生的帝国，帝国既是他的孩子，也是他的妻子，他已与新帝国结合。</p><p> </p><p>“也许在帝国的疆域之外，会有一个没有皇帝与贵族的地方。”杨曾经在闲谈时如此假设。</p><p>“卿是替余许愿还有未曾被余征服的宇宙吗？”莱因哈特应声：“我正等着去征服新的领土。”</p><p>“一定要统一宇宙？”</p><p>莱因哈特笑着点头，他躺在杨的腿上，正被对方按摩着头皮，因此即使摆出严肃的态度，也让人认真不起来。</p><p> </p><p>“只要余目光所及之处，余皆要征服。”</p><p>那位提出问题的人没有留下名姓，这句话却流传百世，成为那位伟大皇帝的光辉注脚。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结了。<br/>本来只是想写黄文。<br/>结果尝试失败了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>